Confessions Nocturnes
by Mailyn
Summary: Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter aux veines tranchées. Celui ci sévèrement éméché, lui fait des confidences qu'il n'aurait jamais osé lui faire en temps normal. Quelles conséquences cela aura t il le lendemain ? Slash SSHP
1. Une ronde particulière

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Nombre de chapitres** : 5 ( si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là )

**Disclaimer** : Imaginée pendant un cours d'anglais ( quelle bosseuse ), cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai faite sur Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

--------------------------------

**Chapitre I : Une ronde particulière**

Severus Snape bâilla pour la cinquantième fois de la soirée.

Il était une heure du matin et cela faisait environ trois heures qu'il patrouillait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il manqua une marche, et s'agrippa de justesse à la rambarde en jurant.

Malgré la mort de Voldemort quelques semaines plus tôt, Dumbledore était resté inquiet quant aux Mangemorts encore en liberté. Les professeurs se reliaient donc chaque nuit pour surveiller l'établissement. Et cette nuit, c'était à son tour.

Severus pesta silencieusement. Il avait eu une dure journée et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se glisser dans son lit et dormir tout son saoûl.

A croire que la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait fondre les quelques neurones de ses élèves. C'était pire que tout ce à quoi il avait été confronté au cours de sa carrière. Le plus effrayant étant sans doute le comportement de Potter. Depuis qu'il était revenu vainqueur de son combat face à Voldemort, le jeune homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même, parlant peu, mangeant à peine. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de raconter aux élèves ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, lors de la bataille finale. C'était lors d'un cours que Severus s'en était rendu compte.

------------------------------------

- FlashBack -

_Les septièmes années devaient concocter le Véritasérum, potion capable de faire avouer à un homme ses plus intimes secrets. C'était également une potion extrêmement difficile à préparer, une sorte d'entraînement avant qu'ils ne passent leurs ASPICS. Severus était plus strict que jamais, passant et repassant entre les rangs, il surveillait les préparations fumantes, jetant de çi delà quelques remarques cyniques ou de subtils encouragements. Se fut lorsqu'il passa près de Potter qu'il se figea. Le morveux était apparemment très concentré sur sa potion qui n'était pas encore terminée, mais promettait d'être parfaite. Il la remuait délicatement avec des gestes sûrs et précis qui laissèrent le Maître des Potions pantois._

_« Et bien Potter, siffla-t-il une fois sa surprise passée, je constate que vous avez enfin décidé de vous mettre au travail. Moi qui pensais ne pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ce miracle arriver._

_Les Serpentards pouffèrent discrètement dans leurs chaudrons. Le principal intéressé ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Le rouquin assis près de lui lui donna un coup de coude et lui désigna leur professeur d'un mouvement de tête. Harry se tourna vers l'homme qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant lui, froid et menaçant._

_- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu, dit-il d'une voix absente. _

_Son regard était vide. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage, pas la moindre peur ni arrogance. Severus fut tellement décontenancé, lui qui avait l'habitude de voir le gamin toujours suffisant, qu'il crut sur le coup qu'il se foutait de lui._

_- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter, cracha-t-il. _

_Celui-ci ne réagit pas, il se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire, le visage toujours de marbre. Furieux du manque de réaction de son élève, Severus alla rabattre sa colère sur Neville. Harry regarda Ron qui était stupéfait et se replongea dans son livre._

_----------------------------------------------_

Cela l'avait grandement perturbé. Il n'était pas habitué à ce comportement de la part de Potter. Il avait alors observé attentivement le Survivant pendant quelques jours.

Il avait beaucoup grandit depuis l'année dernière. Les entraînements intensifs dispensés par Dumbledore en vue de son combat face à Voldemort lui avaient donné de la carrure, mais aussi une certaine assurance dans ses gestes. Néanmoins il était souvent ailleurs. Lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs pour se rendre à ses cours, il ne remarquait même pas les regards d'envies posés sur lui, pas plus qu'il n'écoutait quand on lui parlait, hormis lorsque c'était ses amis Weasley et Granger. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps seul, soit à la bibliothèque, plongé dans d'énormes livres poussiéreux, comme s'il voulait faire concurrence à la Miss Je-sais-tout, soit son balai, les cheveux au vent, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres…

Severus secoua brusquement la tête.

Damné Potter ! Qu'il aille au diable ! Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires si Sa Seigneurie avait décidé de jouer les blasés.

Il regarda sa montre. Dans un quart d'heure il allait pouvoir se coucher. Plus que la volière à inspecter. Il se hâta de monter les marches et pénétra dans la pièce. Il vérifia chaque recoin, veillant à ne pas réveiller les volatiles. Une fois satisfait de son inspection, il rebroussa chemin, lorsqu'un raclement de verre contre le plancher se fit entendre. Severus s'immobilisa, sa baguette levée, l'oreille tendue.

« Qui est là ?

Il s'avança un peu plus. Le raclement cessa avec un « Ponk ! » et quelque chose buta contre son pied. Il se baissa et ramassa ce qu'il identifia comme une bouteille de whisky. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Encore des élèves qui se promenaient dans les couloirs. Et qui disait élèves se promenant la nuit disait points en moins. Finalement, cette petite ronde n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

- Vous l'ignorez peut-être, reprit-t-il sarcastiquement, mais la consommation d'alcool dans l'établissement est strictement interdite. De plus vous vous trouvez hors de vos dortoirs en pleine nuit. Pour ne pas aggraver encore plus votre cas, je vous conseille de vous montrer _immédiatement._

Ce n'était pas un conseil mais un ordre.

- D'accord, d'accord, marmonna une voix faible.

Il y eut un silence, puis un bruissement d'étoffe avant que Severus ne voie apparaître devant ses yeux son élève honni.

Assis dos contre le mur près de la fenêtre, la lumière de la lune s'éclairait faiblement. Il avait l'air hébété, les yeux dans le vague fixés au-dehors, les jambes largement écartées. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt blanc, sans nul souci apparent du froid qui régnait dans la volière. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol. Une odeur d'alcool l'entourait. Sa cape d'invisibilité était posée près de lui.

- Tiens tiens tiens, Monsieur Potter, fit-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de vous trouvez ici ?

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers lui, toujours aussi inexpressif. Ce qui acheva d'énerver Severus. Il voulait le voir lui tenir tête comme avant, lui rabattre le caquet et le contempler, silencieux et haineux. Pourquoi diable était-il aussi calme, aussi inerte ?

- C'est un peu tard pour fêter votre victoire, ricana-t-il en lui montrant la bouteille vide

Son sourire malveillant s'estompa lorsqu'il remarqua le sang qui maculait les vêtements du garçon et formait une flaque sur le plancher, autour de lui. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Potter s'était ouvert les veines.


	2. Confessions

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Imaginée pendant un cours d'anglais ( quelle bosseuse ), cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai faite sur Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Merci infiniment aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont lu ma fanfiction. C'est extrêmement plaisant de savoir qu'elle vous plaît. Ça me motive pour taper la suite

--------------------------------

**Chapitre II : Confessions **

Snape resta un moment immobile. Comme s'il avait été stupéfixé.

Hébété, il regardait le sang du garçon s'écouler, ce dernier le fixant de son indéchiffrable regard émeraude. Les poignets avaient été ouverts très largement, sur tout l'avant-bras baigné de sang. La tache sur son T-shirt s'élargissait de plus en plus, comme une fleur déployant lentement sa corolle. Sa peau translucide laissait voir les veines bleutées, lui conférant une aura de fragilité, comme s'il menaçait de se briser à tout moment. Les lèvres violacées tremblaient légèrement, le souffle s'en échappait en de fines volutes blanchâtres.

Snape sortit brusquement de sa léthargie et retrouva aussitôt la parole.

« Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait Potter ?! s'exclama-t-il sans se soucier des volatiles au-dessus de sa tête qui se mirent à huhuler.

- …venu admirer la vue, rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix éraillée.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?!? siffla-t-il en s'avançant vers Harry.

Au moment où il allait le prendre par le col, il fut violemment repoussé en l'air et atterrit un peu plus loin. Quand il se releva, le visage congestionné par la fureur, le garçon pouffa de rire. Ce qui rendit son professeur plus furieux encore.

- Hihihihi !! On dirait… On dirait que… Hahahaha !! Que vous vous êtes battu avec des poules !! Héhéhéhéééé !!! parvint-il à marmonner.

Snape fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa robe maculée de fientes et de plumes. Un rapide _Evanesco_ la rendit comme neuve et il tourna son regard vers son élève toujours secoué d'un fou rire.

L'attention du professeur fut soudain attirée par les morceaux de verre qui étaient éparpillés autour du jeune homme. Une odeur s'en échappait, et que seul un nez expérimenté pouvait reconnaître. Celle d'une potion particulièrement difficile à réaliser. Poudre d'améthyste et décoction d'écailles de lézard.

- Vous avez fait une potion de protection ? murmura-t-il, incrédule.

- Bravo ! gloussa Harry. Vous avez gagné le jambon !

Snape le fixa d'un air hagard. De quel jambon parlait-il ?

Il ferma les yeux avec un long soupir et se massa les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il était dans la volière à trois heures du matin, avec sur les bras un Potter ivre, les poignets hors service, qui lui parlait de jambons en rigolant comme un perdu. Que faire dans ces cas-là ?

_Avada Kedavra et hop ! Au lit ! pensa-t-il._

L'idée aurait pû paraître alléchante, mais à l'idée de traîner le cadavre jusqu'au lac, il se sentit épuisé. A la place, il s'approcha de son élève, veillant à ne pas se faire éjecter de nouveau, et s'assit en face de lui, sur le plancher glacé.

- Potter, vous savez que je pourrais vous enlever 1000 points et vous mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

- Voui je sais…Hahahahaaa…

- … Potter. ( Il regarda la bouteille vide ) Seriez-vous… ivre ?

- Héhé ! Chais paaaas…

Snape poussa un autre profond soupir. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir se coucher. Et cet imbécile qui le regardait tranquillement avec ce rire idiot ! Il ne pouvait même pas l'atteindre à cause de la potion, qui nécessitait que l'utilisateur soit conscient pour fonctionner. Il devait donc attendre. Potter allait bien finir par s'endormir, ivre comme il l'était.

- C'est encore une de vos idées Potter ? susurra-t-il en désignant les poignets mutilés. Vous étiez en manque de publicité, vous vouliez attirer l'attention sur vous une fois de plus. Et quelle brillante idée que de se tailler les poignets ! Une fin tragico-pathétique à souhaits pour le Survivant qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Le jeune homme ricanait toujours, comme s'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux paroles de son professeur.

- Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire tragico-pathétique ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Sans attendre la réponse, il enchaîna : Il était une fois, un garçon qui s'appelait Harry Potter.

Ignorant le sourire moqueur de l'homme assit en face de lui, il bâilla largement et porta poliment la main à la bouche.

- Harry Potter était le fils de deux puissants sorciers, reprit-il. Lorsqu'il eut un an, ses parents furent tués par un mage maléfique nommé Voldemort. Il tenta de tuer aussi le bébé mais sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui et le sort mortel ricocha, rendant le mage comme mort. Harry ne garda qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front en souvenir.

Il fut ensuite placé chez la famille de sa mère, les Dursley. Autant vous dire que c'était loin d'être joyeux. Pas d'affection, pas de câlins, pas de bisou, du mépris, des insultes et des coups. Tiens ça rime…remarqua-t-il pertinemment. Enfin bref, il passa une enfance pourrie jusqu'à ses onze ans. Le garde-chasse du collège Poudlard vint le chercher pour l'y emmener. Il apprit alors qu'il était un sorcier et la cause de la mort de ses parents.

Commençant alors pour lui le début d'une nouvelle vie où la magie régnait. Il redoutait son entrée au collège, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur étant donné qu'il avait passé sa vie chez des Moldus. Heureusement pour lui, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor et se rendit compte que les cours n'étaient pas si terribles que ça. Excepté un. Celui de potions.

Snape eut un sursaut.

- En fait, les cours en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas si compliqués, c'était le professeur de potions. Mr Snape l'avait prit en grippe dès le premier cours. Rien ne lui fut épargné : punitions, points en moins, humiliations…Sans que Harry ne sache pourquoi d'ailleurs. Un peu plus tard, il apprit par le directeur Dumbledore que ce comportement était dû au fait que son père et Snape étaient ennemis lors de leur scolarité. Et le fils ressemblant comme deux gouttes au père - sauf les yeux - il fut à son tour victime des foudres de Snape. ( silence ) Vous savez, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance, mais alors là ! Juste parce que son père s'appelait James Potter…Imaginez ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ces cas-là. C'est affreux pour un gosse de se sentir haït à cause de son père qu'il n'a jamais connu.

Snape soutint le regard du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait soudainement ce poids sur l'estomac.

- Et ce fut ainsi durant toute sa scolarité. Sept longues années à se faire traiter comme un moins que rien. Bon, au bout d'un moment, on commence à s'y habituer. Même si ça reste horrible à vivre. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ces futilités. Passons au plus intéressant. Voldemort. Il n'était toujours pas mort, malgré le sort qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet. Harry lui fut confronté à la fin de sa première année. Voldemort avait pris possession du corps de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et avait tenté de voler la pierre philosophale cachée à Poudlard pour renaître. Harry réussit à l'en empêcher mais de justesse. La seconde année, rebelote. La célèbre Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte, des élèves avaient été pétrifiés et il avait été accusé d'être l'héritier de Serpentard. Parce qu'il parlait le Fourchelangue, ajouta-t-il au professeur.

Celui-ci laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Vous parlez le…

- Chuuuut !!! marmonna-t-il, le doigt posé sur le nez. Et à la fin de l'année à l'aide ses amis, il se trouva face à Voldemort, mais cette fois, c'était son souvenir de lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Vous suivez ? Tant pis. Harry dû affronter le Basilic, le serpent géant qui avait pétrifié les élèves. Si le phénix de Dumbledore n'était pas venu le sauver, il y serait resté. Ce qui aurait peut-être mieux valu, fit-il remarquer.

Severus l'écoutait avec une attention qui le surprit. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La voix grave du jeune homme semblait l'envoûter et il apprenait énormément de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées auparavant, et qui lui faisaient voir les choses d'une manière différente. Ce qui acheva de l'étonner.

- En troisième année, il apprit que Sirius Black, un criminel, s'était enfuit d'Azkaban et était à sa recherche. Il se retrouva confronté aux gardiens de la prison, les Détraqueurs, dont la seule présence le rendait malade. Il entendait les voix de ses parents avant qu'ils ne soient tués par Voldemort. Entendre ses parents lors de leurs ultimes instants était terrible à endurer. Mais il tint bon et apprit à se protéger de ces créatures.

A la fin de l'année, il apprit de la bouche de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin, son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de son père. Et que, malgré ce que tout le monde croyait, ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait livré ses parents à Voldemort, mais Peter Pettigrow, un autre de leur ami passé pour mort. Celui-ci était bien vivant, il s'était caché sous la forme d'un rat qui se trouvait être celui de l'ami de Harry. Il apprit également que Sirius Black était son parrain. Et il aurait pû aller vivre chez lui s'ils avaient pû prouver son innocence, mais malheureusement Pettigrow leur échappa et Sirius dû s'enfuir afin de ne pas retourner en prison.

Harry fit une pause.

Son souffle était de moins en moins puissant, ses lèvres tremblaient de plus en plus avec le froid. Ses yeux étaient durs, glacés, un regard que Snape ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Ce fut lors de sa quatrième année que tout bascula. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulait cette année à Poudlard, et il y participa malgré lui. Tout le monde se ligua contre lui en croyant qu'il s'y était inscrit de lui-même ce qui était faux. Il réussit les deux premières épreuves. La troisième fut la pire de toutes. Lui et son concurrent Cédric Diggory furent transporté dans un cimetière par le Portoloin du tournoi. Cédric fut tué sous les yeux de Harry qui assista à la résurrection de Voldemort sans rien pouvoir faire. Il dû se battre contre le sorcier, mais réussit à lui échapper in extremis. Et découvrit au retour que c'était Maugre Fol Œil, son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui l'avait inscrit au tournoi. En fait, c'était un Mangemort qui avait pris l'apparence de Maugrey grâce au Polynectar pour pouvoir pénétrer dans Poudlard sans éveiller les soupçons. Il avait tout manigancé pour que Voldemort soit de retour. Mais, lorsque Dumbledore prévint le Ministre de la Magie des événements du soir, celui-ci refusa de le croire. Le directeur distribua alors des consignes aux personnes de confiance qui l'entouraient et s'organisa pour se préparer à affronter le mage. Harry dû retourner chez les Dursley, traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu.

La cinquième année, son parrain mourut devant ses yeux, reprit-il d'un ton blasé. Ils étaient au ministère de la magie, en train d'affronter des Mangemorts venus récupérer une prophétie. Dumbledore le sauva une nouvelle fois et le ministre finit par le croire quant au retour du sorcier. Harry apprit finalement ce qu'était cette prophétie. Elle le mentionnait, lui et Voldemort. Mmm… J'ai oublié ce que ça dit en détails, mais en gros, l'un doit tuer l'autre car ils ne peuvent vivre tous les deux. Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait tenté de tué Harry des années auparavant. A cause de cette prophétie.

Quant à la sixième année, elle se passa à peu près bien, hormis la mort de Lupin. Harry s'entraîna intensément avec Dumbledore pour pouvoir être prêt à affronter Voldemort. Pareil en septième année. Entraînement, entraînement et entraînement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face au sorcier, dans une plaine déserte, et, après un long moment où il crut ne jamais en sortir vivant, ne l'achève d'un _Avada Kedavra._

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées et bleuâtres. Sa voix était faible à présent.

_Trop faible, songea Severus._

- Mais je vais vous dire, tout cela n'était rien, reprit le garçon. Rien comparé à ce qu'il avait découvert en cinquième année. Il avait malencontreusement exploré la pensine de Snape durant une séance d'Occlumencie. Et il avait découvert des souvenirs très durs de son professeur. Il trouva que lui et l'homme se ressemblaient d'une certaine façon. Il vit que Snape avait souffert durant sa jeunesse de maltraitance, tout comme lui. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il se montrait aussi dur. Pour cacher sa souffrance. Il commença à mieux le comprendre, puis en vint à l'apprécier. En fait, il l'admirait. Pour son intelligence, son courage, sa loyauté, son intégrité et tant d'autres choses encore…soupira-t-il sans remarquer la pâleur de son professeur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il se rende compte qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et que jamais rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux, car Snape le détestait trop pour cela. Il le haïssait alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. C'était cela qui faisait le plus de mal au garçon. Il n'était pas comme son père. Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette célébrité qui l'étouffait. Il voulait simplement vivre comme tout le monde, anonyme.

L'adolescent avait un regard d'une tristesse insoutenable, sa voix était brisée.

- Harry essaya de s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments pareils, de haïr son professeur comme avant, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait même pas aller le voir et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, l'autre se serait moqué de lui, et il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il souffrait de cette situation ; il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un piège affreusement cruel. Tant et si bien qu'un soir, après que tout le monde se soit endormi, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et monta jusqu'à la volière. Il se vida une bouteille d'alcool et se trancha les veines. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en avait assez de vivre pour souffrir autant.

Sa respiration s'était faite haletante, saccadée et il tremblait violemment. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Et voilà comment… comment il se retrouva assis à…à attendre que tout son sang se soit écoulé de son corps… pour…pour pouvoir enfin mourir et mettre un terme à ses souffrances…

Snape le regardait avec la bouche arrondie sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement **_pas_** y croire.

- En gros, c'est une tentative lâche pour fuir ses problèmes, s'entendit-il cracher avec son mépris habituel, sans pouvoir retenir ses paroles.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux éperdus, la bouche entrouverte.

- Allez vous faire foutre...

Sa tête retomba contre sa poitrine et il ne bougea plus.


	3. Angoisses, tourments et Légilimencie

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Imaginée pendant un cours d'anglais ( quelle bosseuse ), cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai faite sur Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Désolée de ne poster la suite que maintenant, petit problème d'ordi. Je crois que j'ai fait fort : taper un chapitre en 3 heures J'espère que vous aimerez. Sinon, je vous remercie à nouveau de m'avoir laissé des reviews aussi encourageantes. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

--------------------------------

**Chapitre III : Angoisses, tourments et Légilimencie**

Aussitôt que Harry sombra dans l'inconscience, Severus sentit les effets de la potion de Protection disparaître.

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme, l'allongea sur le sol et pressa deux doigts contre son cou gelé. Son cœur battait imperceptiblement sous les doigts de l'homme. Severus n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il fit apparaître une fiole d'une potion spéciale et en pressa le goulot contre la plaie encore sanguinolente pour qu'un peu de sang y entre. Ses gestes étaient précis, mais intérieurement, il était terrifié à la pensée d'échouer à sauver son élève. Le sang s'était à peine mélangé à la potion que celle-ci se mit à fumer et à faire des bulles d'un rouge écarlate. Snape passa une main sous la tête du jeune homme pour l'élever et lui fit avaler le contenu de la fiole.

Cette potion avait été spécialement crée pour les personnes ayant perdu une importante quantité de sang et qui ne pouvaient attendre une transfusion. Mélanger quelques gouttes du sang restant de la personne à la potion et la lui faire avaler permettait de rengorger les veines assez rapidement, mais c'était douloureux et fatiguant pour le corps.

Il reposa la tête du garçon sur le sol et fit disparaître d'un geste de la main le sang qui le maculait. Un sort pour refermer les entailler et les cicatriser, et un autre pour le réchauffer. Il porta à nouveau deux doigts tremblants contre le cou de l'adolescent. Le cœur battait à un rythme effréné sous ses doigts, le jeune homme avait une respiration haletante et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait trop rapidement. Il crut avoir aggravé son état ; puis, peu à peu, le cœur ralentit, jusqu'à atteindre un rythme à peu près normal. Snape laissa échapper un soupir, profondément soulagé.

Il prit son élève dans ses bras avec précaution et sortit de sa volière.

--------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le déposait sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh était partie à la retraite voilà deux semaines. Ste Mangouste était en pleine effervescence à cause des nombreux blessés de la guerre et, en attendant de trouver un médicomage assez compétant, Snape devait la remplacer. Il était moins compétant qu'elle, mais assez pour pouvoir se débrouiller tout de même. Pour l'heure, il la maudissait de ne pas être là.

Il était néanmoins soulagé que la majorité des élèves soit rentrée chez elle pour les vacances de Pâques ; il n'aurait pas supporter de voir défiler ces mômes braillards et stupides au chevet de Potter. Dumbledore était également absent, il avait une affaire urgente à régler au Ministère de la Magie d'après lui, ce qui tombait à pic : Snape ne voulait pas qu'il se rende malade pour son protégé..

Snape rabattit les couvertures sur Potter, toujours inconscient, tâta son front et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise près de lui et attendit qu'il s'éveille.

-----------------------------------------

Il se redressa d'un sursaut en entendant un gémissement, émergeant de son demi sommeil.

Le jeune homme était en train de se tordre sur le lit, pâle et couvert de sueur. Les veines sous sa peau avaient pris une couleur noire, signe que la potion était en train d'agir. Le visage crispé sous la douleur, il gémissait sans discontinuité.

Le professeur se leva, prit une serviette humide dont il lui en tamponna le front, repoussant les mèches collées par la sueur.

Il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre.

Pourquoi prenait-il aussi soin de Potter ? Il aurait pu le laisser crever, ç'aurait été normal, ils se détestaient. Mais alors pourquoi ?

_« Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il se rende compte qu'il était amoureux de lui… »_

Non !!! C'était impossible ! Potter n'était pas amoureux de lui ! Potter ne pouvait pas l'admirer ! Potter le haïssait presque autant que lui ! Potter était un gamin arrogant et égocentrique qui se fourrait dans des situations pas possibles pour attirer l'attention sur lui ! Potter avait dit cela parce qu'il était aussi rond qu'une barrique ! Pour se moquer de lui ! Il n'y avait pas une once de vérité dans ce qu'il avait dit…

_Mais il avait l'air tellement sincère… _

Pour l'instant, il était mal en point. Snape posa une main contre son front. Aussitôt, le visage juvénile se détendit. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres qui avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs.

« Maman…souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

Snape se figea et fronça les sourcils.

Il venait d'avoir une idée. La Legilimencie pourrait lui permettre de savoir si Potter avait dit vrai ou pas. Pénétrer dans son esprit serait un jeu d'enfant, personne n'en saurait rien et lui pourrait savoir la vérité.

_Non ! Il dort, je ne peux pas faire ça…_

_Pourtant il t'a avoué son amour avant de s'évanouir. Fais-le, au moins tu sauras s'il était sérieux. Sinon, tu ne sauras jamais…_

Snape resta un moment immobile, réfléchissant, le regard fixé sur les paupières closes du jeune homme, puis il se décida.

- Légilimens, murmura-t-il, la mais collée au front de Potter.

Aussitôt, il se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur de quelque chose de très étroit, la sensation étant très similaire à celle que provoquait un Portoloin. Il espérait cependant ne pas avoir agit inconsidérément.

---------------------------------------

Il atterrit sur une surface solide, dans le noir le plus profond. Il fit quelques pas, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'environnement. Une porte d'un blanc lumineux apparut devant lui. Hésitant, il porta la main à la poignée, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, l'ouvrit et la franchit.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une pièce très étroite et délabrée, aux murs vierges, une lumière blafarde éclairait un enfant assis sur une sorte de vieux matelas moisi. Son cœur rata un battement quand il regarda le petit garçon assis. Des cheveux noirs en batailles, une peau cadavérique, des lunettes encerclant de grands yeux verts…

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser ou dire quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître une femme longiligne et osseuse, les traits du visage secs et la bouche crispée.

« Tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit, siffla-t-elle au jeune Harry. Tu restes dans ton placard, tu ne fais pas le moindre bruit et tu n'en bouges pas de la soirée !

- Et si je veux aller aux toilettes ?

- Tu te débrouilles pour être le plus discret possible. Et ne te fais pas remarquer. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie que nos invités te voient, est-ce clair ?

- Oui tante Pétunia.

- Ton dîner, ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant quelque chose.

Elle le fusilla du regard et referma la porte d'un coup sec.

Snape baissa les yeux sur le dîner du garçon. Un morceau de pain.

Abasourdi, il regarda le petit Harry prendre le pain, et mordre dedans en grimaçant. Il était dur comme de la pierre.

Harry soupira, déposa le pain et sortit de sous son oreiller une feuille de papier. Il la déplia et la posa devant lui. Snape vit dessiné au feutre un gros gâteau rempli de bougies et marqué d'une gros 7. Il avait sept ans.

- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Harry, joyeux anniversaire, fredonna le garçon d'une voix absente.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis souffla sur la feuille, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un vrai gâteau. Il prit un stylo, fit semblant de se couper une part, la porta à sa bouche et mastiqua dans le vide.

Snape était sous le choc.

Le célèbre Harry Potter vivait dans un placard misérable. Chez une famille qui le détestait. Qui le traitait mal. Qui ne fêtait même pas son anniversaire…

Incrédule, il vit la scène s'effacer et la pièce être remplacée par une sorte de grotte immense. Il reconnut aussitôt Hagrid, assis sur un canapé aplatit au sol sous son poids, Potter près de lui, la femme qu'il avait vu un peu en retrait avec un homme grand et massif et un énorme garçon.

« Tu es un sorcier Harry, dit Hagrid.

Il y eu un silence lourd l'espace de quelque secondes, puis Potter parvint à balbutier :

- Je suis un quoi ?

Snape fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible.

- Vous saviez ? s'écria le garçon à son oncle et à sa tante. Vous saviez que je suis un… un sorcier ?

_Potter n'avait jamais su ? Ils ne lui ont jamais dit ? Mais enfin…C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait qu'il reste dans son placard ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'on le voit parce qu'elle avait …honte ? Son propre neveu… songea Snape, stupéfait._

- Exploser ? s'exclama Harry, d'une pâleur effrayante. Vous m'avez toujours dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture !

Puis ce fut le noir total. Immobile, Snape était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était surtout furieux. Et agacé. Il s'était totalement fourvoyé depuis le début sur Potter. Toutes ses certitudes étaient maintenant détruites, il était complètement perdu.

La lumière revint et il reconnu immédiatement ses cachots. Il se vit debout derrière son bureau, fixant les élèves d'un regard glacé. Il s'approcha, et vit Potter au premier rang, assis près de son ami Weasley et de Granger. Ils étaient très jeunes. C'était leur premier cours de potion.

« Potter, entendit-il. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

C'était son double qui avait parlé d'une voix froide et moqueuse.

Potter devint pâle, le regard perdu. Il jeta un regard au rouquin et le vit aussi décontenancé que lui. Granger, en revanche, avait l'air de vouloir toucher le plafond.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

- Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Une fois encore, il ne savait pas. Il le vit secouer imperceptiblement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

Snape eut soudain froid. Une boule énorme s'était formée dans son ventre pour ne plus s'en déloger.

Puis, soudain, tout se mit à défiler rapidement.

Il vit Potter sur son balai qui recrachait le Vif d'Or.

Potter devant le Miroir du Riséd qui pleurait en souriant à sa famille.

Quirrell qui était en train d'enserrer le cou du garçon en hurlant.

Potter qui enfonçait une épée dans la gueule d'un serpent gigantesque.

Un Détraqueur qui s'approchait lentement du jeune homme.

Potter qui pointait sa baguette contre Sirius Black prostré au sol.

Cedric Diggory, les bras en croix, mort.

Potter qui faisait face à Voldemort.

Sirius Black qui disparaissait à travers l'arcade, alors que Potter hurlait, retenu par Lupin.

Voldemort qui lui faisait face, en lui infligeant le Doloris.

L'Avada Kedavra qui acheva le mage noir.

Et, sans prévenir, tout s'arrêta sur une scène.

Le jeune homme se trouvait dehors avec son amie Granger, au pied d'un immense saule pleureur. Ils étaient grands, la scène avait dû se passer quelques semaines auparavant. Il s'approcha et vit que la jeune femme le tenait dans ses bras, et caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha encore.

« Harry, ne te mets pas dans cet état s'il te plaît, murmurait-elle.

- J'en peux plus Hermione, gémit-il en sanglotant. J'en peux plus…

Snape, figé, bouche bée, regardait le jeune homme pleurer pour la première fois.

- Harry…S'il te plaît... Je n'aime te voir comme ça …

- Il me hait Hermione… Tout ça à cause de mon père…Et moi je suis là comme un imbécile…

- Harry, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Va voir le professeur Snape et dis-lui ce que tu ressens…

- NON !! s'exclama Harry, horrifié. Jamais je ne ferais ça, il ne prendra jamais au sérieux et va me ridiculiser… Je ne suis rien à ses yeux… Un moins que rien…

- Je te défends de dire ça ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas…

- Mais pour lui si ! Je ne représente absolument rien pour lui et moi… moi je l'aime tellement…

Il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de la jeune fille et pleura.

Snape resta paralysé un moment, alors que le souvenir s'effaçait autour de lui pour laisser place à l'infirmerie. Il était revenu au présent.

Et ce petit voyage dans l'esprit de son élève avait tout bouleversé en lui.

_Il a dit vrai…songea-t-il avec la plus grande stupéfaction. Il…Il m'aime… Et moi, je me suis comporté comme le pire des salauds…_

Il se sentait affreusement misérable.

Il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, et ça le rendait malade. Voir Harry pleurer de cette manière l'avait bouleversé. Il poussa un long soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Le jeune homme dormait toujours profondément, inconscient de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son professeur de Potions, la bouche étirée en un faible sourire.

Un adorable sourire.


	4. Surprises en chaîne

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Imaginée pendant un cours d'anglais ( quelle bosseuse ), cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai faite sur Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Que dire à part merci pour vos reviews ? Je vous assure que ça me rend toute guillerette de lire des encouragements pareils Ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu court, mais j'essayerai de poster le suivant rapidement ( pour Noël tant qu'à faire ). Merci encore !!

--------------------------------

**Chapitre IV : Surprises en chaîne**

Harry battit des cils, puis ouvrit doucement les paupières.

Encore un peu endormi, il voulu se frotter les yeux, mais une douleur sourde se diffusa dans son corps, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il regarda alors autour de lui où il se trouvait, mais sans ses lunettes, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Néanmoins, la blancheur des lieux et l'odeur familière des draps qui le recouvraient lui indiquaient qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi.

Il s'enfonça dans les oreillers avec un soupir. Il avait fait des rêves délicieux, même s'il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il avait eu l'impression étrange d'être observé, mais il devait se tromper. Comment pourrait-on être observé dans ses rêves ?

Il chercha ses lunettes du regard et les aperçut vaguement posées sur la table de chevet près de lui. Il tendit le bras, faisant fit de la douleur et les ajusta sur son nez. C'était mieux. Il se tourna sur le côté et se figea.

Snape se tenait sur un grand fauteuil noir, le visage appuyé contre son poing, les jambes croisées. Endormi.

Harry resta immobile un instant, partagé entre l'idée de le réveiller et l'envie de rester des années à le contempler dormir. C'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait un air aussi apaisé. Le souffle régulier et calme, ses cheveux tombant en fines mèches sur son visage aux traits détendus, il était magnifique.

Le jeune homme se demanda soudain ce qu'il faisait là lui aussi. Son esprit lui soufflait qu'il l'avait probablement veillé toute la nuit.

_Impossible, songea-t-il. Il me déteste trop pour ça._

Il resta un moment dans cette position, puis essaya de se lever. La douleur l'en empêcha, lui arrachant un cri sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Son professeur se réveilla en sursautant au bruit.

Regarda autour de lui, pour fixer son regard surpris sur Potter. Qui le fixait également avec une surprise mal contenue. Snape recouvra immédiatement le contrôle de son visage et reprit l'air impassible et méprisant qui lui était propre.

Mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il était affreusement nerveux à l'idée de parler avec son élève sans laisser voir ce qu'il avait appris.

Comment garder les relations hostiles qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent après avoir découvert les sentiments du jeune homme ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses questions que Potter prit la parole le premier.

« Professeur… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Snape le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment, vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Euh… Non…

Son enseignant eu l'air soudain nerveux, achevant de surprendre Harry. Il se mordilla la lèvre et cherchait apparemment quelque chose à dire.

_Merde ! Comment ça se fait qu'il ne se souvienne de rien ? Est-ce que c'est dû à ma potion ? Mélangée avec l'alcool et la perte de sang, ça a dû lui faire perdre brièvement la mémoire…_

- Professeur ?

_Je peux quand même pas lui dire qu'il s'est tranché les veines et qu'il m'a avoué son amour à trois heures du matin…_

- Vous…Hmm…Vous avez fait un malaise…

Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils, dubitatif.

- Un malaise ?

- Oui, je vous ai retrouvé étendu dans un couloir, sans connaissance. Ce doit être dû au stress, une grande fatigue ou des émotions trop longtemps contenues…

Harry baissa la tête, rosissant légèrement. Snape comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

- C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ?

- En effet.

- Et…Vous… Vous m'avez veillé ? osa demander Harry.

Snape pinça la bouche, comme s'il avait proféré une énormité.

- Ne rêvez pas Potter, j'ai mieux à faire que de jouer les nounous.

Les yeux du Gryffondor se voilèrent de tristesse et Snape s'envoya une baffe mentalement.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous fâchez, murmura Harry.

Ce fut à cet instant-là que Snape remarqua clairement le changement qui s'était opéré chez son élève. Avant, il n'aurait jamais baissé la tête ainsi devant lui, il ne se serait jamais excusé, il aurait répliqué, quitte à se faire punir.

Cette constatation le laissait chamboulé. Potter ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Potter avait été jusqu'à présent d'une arrogance horripilante, profitant de la moindre occasion pour lui pourrir la vie.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Vous avez mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus douce.

Harry le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée.

- Euh…Oui.

- Prenez ça, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole. C'est pour atténuer la douleur. Néanmoins, elle ne la fait pas disparaître, vous allez devoir passer quelques jours encore à l'infirmerie avant de pouvoir sortir.

Son élève obéit sans un mot, il était bien trop surpris par la... gentillesse ? de son professeur. Il avala la potion et sentit ses courbatures s'estomper légèrement. Soudainement épuisé, il se rallongea sur le lit.

- Monsieur ? Pour Ron et Hermione…

- Je les ai prévenu de votre état. Ils voulaient rester mais je pensais que vous aviez besoin de calme alors ils sont partis.

Snape se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry le suivit des yeux, une multitude de questions bourdonnant dans son crâne. L'homme dû sentir son regard fixé sur lui car il se retourna et lui jeta un cop d'œil froid. Mais pas aussi froid que d'habitude.

- Ne vous faite pas d'idées Potter, je vous maintiens en vie uniquement pour ne pas être renvoyé.

Harry détourna aussitôt les yeux, rougissant. La porte se referma et un lourd silence tomba. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

Snape ne l'aimait pas.

Snape faisait ça seulement pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Alors pourquoi avait-il sourit ?

---------------------------------------------

Snape sortit en vitesse de l'infirmerie, le cœur battant la chamade.

Une fois dehors, il s'adossa à la porte et poussa un long soupir.

Il avait cru ne jamais y arriver. Ç'avait été plus dur que prévu. Affronter un Potter amoureux est une chose, un Potter amoureux de vous en est une autre.

L'homme se détendit et ferma les yeux.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'avait regardé avec une telle douceur, avec autant d'amour dans le regard. Sa mère. Son visage se fit nostalgique, son regard flou. Un flot de souvenirs lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps de se laisser aller ainsi.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Signe de faiblesse. Les réflexes de Mangemort reprirent rapidement le dessus et son visage redevint absolument neutre.

C'était réellement bouleversant, après autant d'années à être méprisé, détesté, rallié, de sentir une personne qui vous portait dans son cœur. Le regard vert était gravé dans sa mémoire, un regard à la fois perdu et innocent, mais débordant d'amour, de tendresse. Potter n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Snape s'inquiéta soudain à la pensée de ce que les autres professeurs ou élèves aient remarqué la même chose. Mais non. C'était seulement parce que Potter lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait qu'il s'en rendait compte. Nouveau soupir. Ce gosse allait causer sa perte…

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. D'un pas souple, il se dirigea vers les cachots, résolu de mettre en œuvre son plan.


	5. Le plan de Snape

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Imaginée pendant un cours d'anglais ( quelle bosseuse ), cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai faite sur Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Merci à Adenoide pour sa review qui m'a bien aidée pour ce chapitre concernant les sentiments de Snape envers Harry, je ne savais pas trop comment les mettre en forme et ça m'a été d'une grande utilité.

Et pour les autres, je me répète sans doute mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre : merci !!!

--------------------------------

**Chapitre V : Le plan de Severus Snape**

Une semaine s'était écoulée avant que Snape ne juge Harry apte de quitter l'infirmerie. Durant ce laps de temps, le jeune homme avait pu constater le comportement pour le moins anormal de son professeur de potions. Il avait totalement cessé d'être odieux avec lui, ce qui était bien trop surprenant pour que Harry s'y habitue. Etre traité comme une loque pendant sept ans devait y être pour quelque chose. Il l'avait soigné avec beaucoup d'attention, s'enquérant de la moindre douleur, du moindre mal de tête. Il semblait également tendu en sa présence, il paraissait nerveux, comme s'il avait peur de son élève.

Harry ne disait rien, mais il était persuadé que Snape avait été ensorcelé. C'était la seule explication plausible.

Il avait également la bizarre impression que son professeur lui avait mentit sur la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. C'était bizarre de l'y faire rester autant de temps pour un simple malaise. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est qui ne se rappelait pas ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là. C'était le trou noir, comme si on avait effacé toute trace de souvenir et c'était très désagréable.

Il était environ midi lorsque le jeune homme fut autorisé à sortir.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la Grande Salle, l'estomac gargouillant bruyamment. Il poussa les portes et avança jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, mais réalisa le nombre limité de personnes. Les professeurs étaient tous présents, ainsi que Dumbledore et une demi-douzaine d'élèves. Comme lors de sa troisième année, une seule table avait été dressée, surchargée de plats succulents.

« Harry ! s'exclama Dumbledore dès qu'il le vit. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Monsieur.

- Content que ton état se soit amélioré, je peux te dire que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

- Excusez-moi…

- Allons allons, ne te t'inquiète pas et viens plutôt te joindre à nous.

Harry obéit et se dirigea vers une chaise libre, juste en face de Snape. Qui le fixait depuis son entrée. Ce qui était affreusement gênant. Il s'assit avec difficulté et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui.

- Professeur, le salua-t-il avec un signe de tête.

- Potter, répondit le maître des potions avec un léger sourire.

- Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir soigné.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Potter.

_Mais où est passé Snape ??? Rendez-moi le vrai !!_

Harry resta silencieux et se servit. Il se mit à manger, conscient du regard de braise fixé sur lui mais fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Snape se sentait idiot d'être ainsi obnubilé par son élève, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis la tentative de suicide de Potter, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce malgré lui. Il avait en quelque sorte décidé de lui laisser une chance, pour voir qui était réellement Harry Potter. L'attitude qu'il avait eue lui faisait horreur. Il s'était comporté comme la personne qu'il détestait le plus. James et lui avaient eu la même conduite et cette simple pensée le rendait malade. D'autant plus qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant la convalescence de Potter. Il avait brusquement pris conscience que son élève n'avait rien fait qui méritât un tel traitement de sa part. Il avait simplement le malheur d'être le portrait craché de James et de se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles.

Il semblait également mal supporter sa célébrité. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu s'en vanter. Au contraire, il était gêné quand on l'abordait pour lui parler de sa cicatrice et n'évoquait jamais le sujet. De même que sa victoire sur le Mage Noir. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Et personne ne pouvait lui en arracher un mot. Sa visite dans son esprit y était pour beaucoup, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir pris ce risque. Severus était en quelque sorte heureux de découvrir qu'il s'était trompé sur Potter et de le découvrir sous son vrai jour. Il avait l'impression d'être un tout autre homme, comme si quelqu'un avait ôté le voile qui l'aveuglait depuis tant d'années. C'était une impression bizarre mais en même temps agréable.

Son élève vida son verre et les yeux de l'homme se posèrent immédiatement sur les lèvres roses et pulpeuses, mouillées comme s'il venait d'y passer la langue. Troublé, l'homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces lèvres irrésistibles, se demandant comment il avait fait pour n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point Potter était séduisant. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, les traits du visage à la fois puissants mais fragiles, cet air innocent qui n'appartenait qu'à lui…C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait comme un homme regarde un homme, et non pas comme un professeur regarde son élève.

_Vraiment magnifique…_

Les yeux verts se levèrent et remarquèrent soudainement la flamme qui brûlait dans ceux du professeur face à lui. L'adolescent sentit ses joues rougir sans pouvoir les contrôler et baissa immédiatement la tête sur son assiette, incapable de soutenir un regard pareil.

Snape eut un sourire et voyant la rougeur qui s'étendait sur les joues de Potter. Il était tout simplement adorable. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'un jeune homme comme lui, aussi beau, jeune, puissant, célèbre puisse être amoureux d'un homme comme lui, alors qu'il pouvait avoir qui il voulait. Il sortit de sa contemplation et remarqua la gêne de son élève. Clément, il s'arracha à grand peine du visage rouge d'embarras et le laissa manger.

----------------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard, il était caché derrière un rayon de la bibliothèque et épiait Potter. C'était la première partie de son plan : espionner Potter 24 heures sur 24. Il soupira en se rendant compte du ridicule de sa situation. Il devenait complètement dingue et, qui plus est, à cause de son propre élève.

_On ne peut pas descendre plus bas…_

Harry était face à lui, à moitié couché sur la table. Il faisait ses devoirs. La joue appuyée sur son poing, il feuilletait un livre de l'autre main, une plume dans la bouche. Parfois il prenait quelques notes. Il ne levait pas la tête de son travail, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il avait l'air fatigué et Snape n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir s'endormir. Le jeune homme fronça soudainement les sourcils, semblant peiner sur quelque chose. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, tourna et retourna des pages de son livre en soupirant.

Snape allait s'avancer vers lui pour l'aider lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par un élève qui vint parler à Potter. Agacé, il se cacha plus soigneusement derrière un rayonnage, se sentant encore plus ridicule. Il observa le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait de Dean Thomas. Il souriait au jeune homme d'une manière engageante et Harry lui rendait son sourire avec chaleur.

Frustré, Severus regarda la parade de drague de Thomas. Car, pour lui, ça ne pouvait être que cela. On ne sourit pas de cette manière à un garçon si on n'est pas attiré par lui. De plus, il était de notoriété publique que Dean Thomas était gay, et c'était donc normal qu'il soit sous le charme de Potter. Le nouvel arrivant s'assit à côté de Harry et lui expliqua ce qui le faisait bloquer. Il était bien trop proche de son compagnon et, lorsque celui-ci lisait un passage de son livre, il se penchait jusqu'à frôler sa nuque et respirait le parfum de Harry en fermant les yeux béatement.

Caché derrière les livres, Snape réprima une grimace écoeurée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air stupide ce garçon ! Encore plus que d'habitude ! Et Potter qui n'avait rien remarqué ! C'était pas possible d'être aussi naïf !

_Tu perds ton temps Thomas, c'est moi qu'il aime ! songea Severus avec une joie féroce._

Pour mieux voir, le maître des potions colla son nez contre les livres et marmonna de vagues insultes à l'adresse de Thomas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant remonté contre lui.

« Professeur Snape ? fit une voix aiguë près de lui.

Le concerné fit un bond sous la surprise et se reprit aussitôt. Mme Pince se tenait face à lui et le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Vous… Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ?

- Non merci, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais ! fit-il froidement en désignant les livres en face de lui.

- La reproduction des Véracrasses ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds.

Snape maudit la bibliothécaire pour sa fâcheuse tendance à fouiner.

_C'est sûr que le mot reproduction ne doit pas t'être familier, ni même aucun mot s'en rapprochant, pensa-t-il sournoisement._

- En effet, cela vous pose-t-il un quelconque problème ? s'enquit-il avec un regard qui en avait fait fuir plus d'un.

Elle eut la bonne idée de pâlir et de balbutier de vagues excuses avant de disparaître. Severus la regarda s'éloigner avec l'impression d'être un imbécile fini, impression fort peu agréable à vrai dire.

Il reprit son poste d'observation et vit les deux jeunes hommes rire ensembles. Il se sentit brusquement très seul. Pas la solitude habituelle, qu'il côtoyait régulièrement depuis des années. Une méchante solitude froide et douloureuse. Il se sentait triste, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles.

Il ne comprenait pourquoi Potter était aussi proche d'un garçon alors qu'il était amoureux de lui. Severus était très possessif en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale. Il s'était trop attaché aux rares personnes qui avaient partagé sa vie, il était très exigent, il voulait l'exclusivité. Il avait conscience de son comportement, de même qu'il savait que c'était la cause de sa solitude. Les quelques hommes avec lesquels il s'était lié ne l'avaient pas supporté.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas lent, traversa les couloirs avec l'esprit ailleurs. Les élèves le regardaient bizarrement, chuchotant sur son passage sans qu'il ne les remarque. Il regagna ses appartements, traversa le salon, et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre. Il contempla les arbres en fleurs et le parc magnifique en cette saison de l'année. Des élèves jouaient joyeusement dehors, s'amusant à se poursuivre en riant comme des fous. Le soleil brillait et une brise légère soufflait doucement. Un pincement au cœur lui fit se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il tombait amoureux.


	6. Premiers émois

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Imaginée pendant un cours d'anglais ( quelle bosseuse ), cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai faite sur Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Et non, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre pour Noël, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et sinon, bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !

--------------------------------

**Chapitre VI : Premiers émois**

Harry frappa trois coups à la lourde porte du bureau de Snape avec un creux à l'estomac. Il était huit heures du soir et le professeur de potions lui avait fait parvenir un mot le priant de se rendre à son bureau à huit heures pile. Harry était inquiet. Qu'avait-il fait pour que Snape veuille le voir ? Il avait changé de comportement avec lui, mais le jeune homme restait néanmoins dubitatif. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement décidé de ne plus le traiter comme un paria ? C'était sans doute un nouveau jeu, lui faire croire qu'il avait changé d'opinion pour mieux le détruire par la suite.

La porte s'ouvrit, taisant les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. L'homme se tenait face à lui, vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, mais son visage, éclairé par la lumière des bougies, avait quelque chose de doux et d'apaisé. Harry en resta stupéfait. Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son professeur ?

« Bonsoir Potter, dit l'homme avec une voix douce.

- Bonsoir… professeur, répondit le Gryffondor avec une voix qui ressemblait à une question.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'homme lui parler avec douceur.

- Entrez, l'invita-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Harry obéit et pénétra dans la pièce qui semblait moins austère que d'habitude. L'éclairage devait y être pour quelque chose, les bougies apportaient une lumière douce, tamisée et rassurante. Cela conférait également un côté intime à l'endroit et fit disparaître les quelques inquiétudes du jeune homme. Il sentait le regard de son professeur fixé sur lui et se tourna vers l'homme.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous examiner, annonça Snape.

Harry parut surpris.

- Pourquoi cela Monsieur ?

- Le Directeur s'inquiète à propos du malaise que vous avez fait. Selon lui, il n'est pas à exclure que cela soit dû à votre combat contre Voldemort. Un sortilège que nous n'aurions pas détecté à votre retour.

Snape s'efforçait de garder un masque d'impassibilité. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à avouer à son élève la vraie raison de son séjour à l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas comment il allait le prendre et, même si c'était dur à avouer, il ne voulait pas qu'il tente à nouveau de se tuer.

- Mais je me sens parfaitement bien, protesta Harry.

- C'est pour votre santé que nous devons faire cela, Potter. Certains sortilèges passent inaperçus car ils peuvent faire effet des mois, voire des années plus tard. Il serait fâcheux que cela vous arrive.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, son cœur battant furieusement. Snape ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement changé d'opinion ?

- Otez vos vêtements, s'il vous plaît.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, tant pour la demande inattendue de son professeur que pour sa politesse inhabituelle, mais il obéit. Avec des papillons dans l'estomac. Il enleva la longue robe noire et la posa sur une chaise près de lui.

Snape faisait mine de chercher une potion dans ses étagères, mais en fait, il était saisi d'une soudaine appréhension à l'idée d'avoir son élève à moitié nu devant lui. Il était déjà assez stupéfait de voir la tournure qu'avaient pris ses sentiments envers Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à lui ?

Il se tourna finalement pour voir son élève, de dos, déboutonner sa chemise blanche et resta comme hypnotisé devant la peau douce et bronzée qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Le dos était lisse, assez mince, les muscles saillaient légèrement sous la peau. Il retint son souffle lorsque Potter défit sa ceinture, se pencha en avant pour retirer son pantalon noir et se retrouva en boxer blanc du plus bel effet. Il avait des fesses magnifiques. Rondes et bien proportionnées, musclées, ni trop plates ni trop bombées. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand Potter se tourna face à lui.

Snape n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était grand. Sa taille équivalait de peu la sienne. Il était musclé de partout, mais pas à outrance, juste ce qu'il fallait et restait mince. Il avait un torse imberbe, un ventre plat, des hanches étroites, de longues jambes musclées, des cuisses fermes et de jolis mollets. L'homme nota également au passage un grain de beauté sur le ventre, près du nombril. Son élève avait les yeux rivés au sol, les joues rougies par la gêne et l'embarras et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre.

A la lumière des bougies, sa peau avait la même couleur que le miel et ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur sombre, évoquant irrésistiblement l'herbe fraîche.

Snape s'efforça au prix de grands efforts de reprendre un air dégagé et s'avança vers le jeune homme immobile.

- Tenez, buvez ça, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole.

Et comme il voyait son étudiant hésiter, il ajouta :

- C'est une potion qui permet de déceler les lésions internes.

Les doigts de Potter sur les siens lui arrachèrent un imperceptible frisson. Il porta le flacon à sa bouche et en avala le contenu. Snape prit sa baguette.

- _Revelatio interior, _murmura-t-il.

Une aura bleuâtre entoura le corps du jeune garçon et l'homme s'avança plus près encore et marmonna une autre incantation. Sa baguette était illuminée d'un halo rouge, il la passait sur chaque membre pour voir si, à l'intérieur de son corps, Voldemort avait laissé un sort qui aurait pu le tuer. Il se mit à genoux et passa sa baguette devant chaque jambe, si proche de Harry que celui-ci sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. L'homme à genoux devant lui avait la tête au niveau de son entrejambe. Une pensée furtive traversa l'esprit du jeune homme qui devint rouge brique. Il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire et Snape posa sans réfléchir une main sur sa hanche pour le retenir.

- Ne bougez pas, murmura-t-il.

Harry était paralysé. Il avait rêvé que son professeur le touche des dizaines de fois et maintenant que ça arrivait, c'était comme s'il rêvait. La main douce et chaude de l'homme sur sa peau lui envoyait de légers frissons dans le dos et il priait pour que son professeur ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trembler. Fermant les yeux, il s'évertuait à respirer les plus calmement possible pour contrôler les battements effrénés de son coeur.

De son côté, Snape avait également des difficultés à respirer normalement. A cause de la proximité de Potter et de la douceur de sa peau sous sa main. Et puis, ses pensées fort peu honnêtes y étaient aussi pour quelque chose et, en son for intérieur, il était soulagé de ce que son élève soit un piètre occlumens. Décidant de tester les réactions du jeune homme, il déplaça lentement sa main sur sa hanche.

- Tournez-vous, murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur les reins de son élève.

Potter obéit et l'homme sourit en sentant un frisson parcourir la peau de Potter mais se figea en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le plus joli derrière qu'il avait jamais vu.

- Vous avez toujours mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il continua son examen, sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait une chute de reins des plus excitantes.

- N-Non, balbutia le jeune homme et Snape remarqua le tremblement qui agitait sa voix. Plus du tout.

Il aurait payé cher pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que glisser ses doigts sous le tissu blanc. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se concentra sur le travail demandé par Dumbledore. Maudit vieillard ! Il était sûr qu'il lui avait demandé ça à lui car il avait remarqué la façon dont il regardait Harry. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à pousser ses professeurs dans les bras de ses élèves. Non.

_Quoique, avec Dumbledore..._

Quant à Potter, il était apparemment très gêné, il jetait sans arrêt des coup d'œil derrière son dos, comme s'il avait peur que Snape ne l'attaque.

_Ou lui fasse autre chose, pensa l'homme avec un sourire séducteur_.

Oh oui ! Il aurait adoré lui faire tout un tas de choses. Il l'aurait prit dans ses bras, l'aurait caressé et aurait embrassé ses lèvres, son cou, sa gorge et chaque centimètre de son corps jusqu'à se qu'il le supplie de le prendre puis il l'aurait allongé sur son bureau et…

Sa main continuait de parcourir très légèrement les reins de son étudiant et il se rendit soudain compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ou plutôt, l'état dans lequel une certaine partie de son anatomie se trouvait.

_Oh non non non !!! Pas maintenant !!!_

Il se leva d'un bond. Il ne fallait pas que Potter se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il rangea sa baguette et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Fini, Potter.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et s'assit à son bureau, comme pour mettre le plus de distance entre son élève et lui.

- Fini ? répéta Harry. Et…et est-ce que…

- Vous n'avez rien, coupa Snape, pressé d'en finir.

Le jeune homme resta sans voix un moment, il avait l'air désappointé et un peu triste. Snape se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient été assez froides.

- Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix moins dure.

Il se permit même de lui sourire très légèrement. Il le vit se détendre un peu et se rhabiller rapidement, lui tournant le dos à nouveau.

Il se passa un temps assez long avant que Snape ne lève à nouveau les yeux sur son élève, qui le fixait pensivement. L'homme eut un léger sursaut.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? s'enquit-il aimablement malgré sa voix tremblotante.

- Je me demandais…

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils ; puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il secoua la tête.

- Non, rien, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et s'immobilisa à nouveau.

- Merci professeur.

- Je n'ai fait que…

- …mon travail, je sais, finit Harry avec un sourire d'une tendresse désarmante qui laissa Snape hébété.

Il ajusta sa robe et adressa un signe de tête à son professeur.

- Bonsoir professeur, dit-il.

La porte se referma doucement.

- Bonsoir Potter, murmura le maître des potions.

Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise avec un long soupir. Son érection l'élançait douloureusement. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle réaction. Cela le laissait stupéfait. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait désiré un homme de cette façon. Il fit léviter une potion jusqu'à lui et l'avala d'un trait. Aussitôt, il sentit son désir disparaître comme il était venu, mais pas les sentiments qui bataillaient dans son esprit.

Il se prit sa tête entre les mains. Les bouleversements qui avaient survenus dans sa vie au cours de ces quelques derniers jours l'avaient laissé complètement désorienté.

Il avait peur.

Peur parce qu'en moins de deux semaines, il était tombé amoureux de la personne qu'il exécrait le plus jusqu'à maintenant.

Peur parce qu'il savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne restait bien longtemps avec lui malgré ce qu'il pouvait éprouver.

Peur parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait le besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé ; il avait envie qu'une personne le prenne dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait ; il avait envie de compter pour quelqu'un et que quelqu'un compte pour lui.

Peur parce qu'après 15 ans d'enseignement, il était tombé amoureux d'un élève qui aurait pu être son fils.

Peur parce qu'il ne méritait pas un être aussi pure que Potter. Il redoutait de lui faire du mal, volontairement ou pas.

A côté de lui, il se sentait sale, horrible et misérable. Il se dégoûtait.

C'était sans doute le prix à payer pour son passé de Mangemort.

Puis il se souvint.

_« En fait, il l'admirait. Pour son intelligence, son courage, sa loyauté, son intégrité et tant d'autres choses encore… » _

Il eut un rire sans joie et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il était complètement perdu.


	7. Revirement soudain

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Imaginée pendant un cours d'anglais ( quelle bosseuse ), cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai faite sur Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à updater mais j'étais très occupée jusqu'à ce que tombe malade. Maintenant que je suis coincée chez moi, j'ai tout le temps d'écrire la suite 9000 hits à ce jour !! Bisous et merci à vous !

Je voulais juste dire que si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, c'est pas parce que je ne veux pas, c'est parce qu'au départ j'ai cru comprendre que ne le site ne le permettait pas. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai vu qu'en fait on pouvait insérer des réponses aux reviews dans ses fanfictions. Donc voilà, je suis désolée.

--------------------------------

**Chapitre VII : Revirement soudain**

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais bien, Hermione est à la maison pour les vacances et autant te dire que ce n'en sont pas ( elle me fait travailler comme un fou pour les Aspics, et le pire c'est que ma mère l'encourage ! Je suis décidemment maudit )_

_Nous voulions avoir de tes nouvelles parce que Snape a refusé de nous laisser te voir lorsque l'on a appris que tu te trouvais à l'infirmerie la veille des vacances ( un imbécile reste un imbécile ). Dumbledore ne nous a rien dit non plus, seulement qu'il valait mieux que tu nous le dises par toi-même ( apparemment ça a l'air grave ). Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et on espère que tu te remettras vite d'aplomb pour nous répondre le plus tôt possible._

_A part ça que fais-tu ? Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui soit resté maintenant que la guerre est terminée, tu dois avoir le château pour toi tout seul le soir ! Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu fais tes devoirs parce que je crois que je ne le supporterais pas !_

_En espérant que tu te rétablisses vite, on te dit à la rentrée,_

_Ron et Hermione_

_PS : J'ai entendu dire que Rusard planquait des photos de MacGonagall et de Chourave dans son bureau ( oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait rire ). Si le cœur t'en dit, essaye d'en trouver quelques unes. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour le faire chanter…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Allongé sur le ventre sur son lit à baldaquin, Harry replia la lettre avec un petit rire et caressa Hedwige du bout des doigts. La chouette huhula avec douceur en frottant son plumage contre sa main.

Ron et Hermione lui manquaient énormément. Il n'était pas resté aussi seul depuis longtemps et leur absence le chagrinait beaucoup. Même s'il n'aurait pas pu partager avec eux tout ce qui le tracassait en ce moment, il se sentait très seul.

Il rédigea rapidement un petit mot pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage sur son état et la chouette blanche s'envola par la fenêtre. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et poussa un profond soupir. Il se tourna, dos contre le matelas, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

Il rentrait tout juste du bureau de Snape, qui l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier si il n'avait pas de sorts cachés en lui qui auraient pu le tuer.

Il lui avait demandé de se déshabiller et cela avait été la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il ait jamais eu à faire. Il était très pudique alors se déshabiller…Devant Snape qui plus est. Il était sûr que l'homme allait se moquer de lui, de sa maigreur, de ses genoux noueux…

Mais non. Il se souvenait encore du regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Un regard à la fois brûlant et rempli de désir. Mais il s'était trompé. C'était obligé. Snape n'éprouvait pas éprouver de désir pour lui. Il n'était même pas sûr que l'homme ait jamais désiré quelqu'un. Et pourtant…

En se remémorant la main douce qui s'était posé sur sa hanche, puis sur ses reins, il frissonna. Il se demandait si son professeur l'avait fait exprès. Non, en réalité, il espérait qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Parce que c'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé dans ses rêves : doux, chaud, agréable et monstrueusement excitant.

Quand il s'était agenouillé devant lui, le visage au niveau de la ceinture, Harry avait cru qu'il allait craquer et le supplier de le prendre sur son bureau. Il était tellement charismatique, tellement ténébreux, tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait…

Etait-il aussi concentré lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un ? Avait-il ce regard ? Ses mains avaient-elles la même douceur que lorsqu'il les avait posées sur sa peau ?

CRAC !!

Dobby, l'elfe de maison, apparut au pied du lit de Harry, vêtu de son éternel pull violet, un pot de chambre décoré de petits chats roses et bleus du plus bel effet gracieusement placé sur le sommet de son crâne ; interrompant par la même occasion le Gryffondor dans ses pensées.

« Dobby ? s'étonna le jeune homme en le voyant. ( Il faillit exploser de rire en voyant ce qu'il avait sur la tête ) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonsoir Harry Potter Monsieur, couina l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas. Dobby est désolé de déranger Harry Potter, mais le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à voir Harry Potter.

- Dumbledore veut me voir ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry surpris. Il est bientôt 10 heures.

- Dobby ne sait pas Harry Potter, Dobby devait seulement vous prévenir Monsieur.

- Bon très bien. Merci Dobby. Joli couvre-chef, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Merci Monsieur, c'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui l'a donné à Dobby. Au revoir Harry Potter, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Puis il disparut dans un « CRAC » sonore, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres. Harry se leva de son lit et enfila sa robe noire par-dessus son pyjama et chaussa ses chaussures avant de quitter son dortoir. Il poussa la porte de la salle commune quasi vide et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Les couloirs étaient faiblement éclairés par des torches, créant des ombres sur les murs et Harry rencontra le professeur Flitwick en chemin, qui surveillait les allées. Celui-ci le salua et reprit sa ronde, sa minuscule silhouette décroissant au loin, en chantonnant une comptine.

Harry arriva devant la gargouille de pierre et annonça le mot de passe.

- Patacitrouilles !

_Dumbledore ne changera donc jamais, se dit-il avec un sourire._

Il se hâta de monter les escaliers en colimaçon, curieux de savoir ce que voulait le directeur car cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'était absenté. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa doucement trois coups.

- Entrez.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Dumbledore était assis devant son bureau, vêtu d'une robe argentée.

- Ah Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Monsieur et vous ?

- Bien également, je te remercie. Je suis désolé de te faire venir aussi tard mais j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'apprendre. Je t'en prie, assied-toi, fit-il en lui désignant le fauteuil devant son bureau.

Harry prit place en face de Dumbledore, intrigué par ce que le sorcier allait lui avouer.

- Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow ont été capturés voilà un peu moins de deux heures par des membres de l'Ordre dans les environs de Ipswich.

Le jeune homme eut un bond au cœur et sentit une montée de haine refaire surface en lui.

Bellatrix Lestrange…C'était elle qui avait tué Remus Lupin voilà bientôt un an. D'un Avada Kedavra.

D'abord Sirius, puis Lupin…

Comme lors de sa cinquième année, il avait tenté de lui faire face, mais il n'était pas encore assez puissant et elle lui avait échappé de peu. C'était cela qui l'avait motivé, en plus de tout le reste, à s'entraîner plus durement encore avec Dumbledore. Malheureusement, elle avait transplané dès que Harry avait tué le Mage Noir et avait demeurée introuvable.

Quant à Pettigrow…Cela faisait longtemps qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir achevé quand Ron, Hermione et lui avaient découvert son identité en troisième année.

- Et qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Ils vont être jugés d'ici quelques jours, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix lasse. Et nous comptons sur ton témoignage pour qu'ils soient enfermés à vie à Azkaban.

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Harry avec un regard flamboyant.

- J'en étais convaincu mon garçon.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux l'espace de quelques instants, puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Pour passer à un sujet plus joyeux, enfin, ça, ça dépend du point de vue… Comment vas-tu, _toi_ ? As-tu pu rattraper tes cours ?

- Oui Monsieur, j'arrive à m'en sortir.

- Parfait, j'espère que cette guerre n'empêchera pas les élèves de sortir de Poudlard avec leur diplôme. Maintenant que Voldemort a été écrasé par tes efforts, nous pouvons envisager l'avenir plus sereinement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Harry resta silencieux. L'avenir ?

Il ne savait même pas ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant. Il avait accompli la prophétie, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, d'accord, mais et _lui_ ? Qu'est-ce que l'avenir lui réservait ?

L'image de Snape lui apparut et il baissa la tête, le cœur serré.

Severus Snape…

Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, malgré la fin de la guerre. Même si l'homme s'était considérablement amélioré, Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il éprouve un jour de l'amour pour lui.

Qu'est-ce qui lui restait alors ?

Il ne pouvait pas afficher ses préférences sexuelles, cela serait un carnage si les gens apprenaient que le Survivant était gay. De plus, cela n'aurait servi à rien puisqu'il ne voulait que Snape et ne l'aurait jamais.

Il allait poursuivre ses études, devenir Auror, se marier avec Ginny Weasley, avoir trois enfants, un chien, une grande maison… Arrivé au terme de sa carrière, il écrirait un livre sur sa vie et prendrait une retraite bien méritée. En se contentant de regarder de loin son professeur sans jamais pouvoir lui déclarer ses sentiments.

Il eut un ricanement cynique intérieur. Quelle vie de merde !

- Oh mais quel étourdi ! s'exclama Dumbledore, faisant sursauter Harry. Un bonbon au citron ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la célèbre corbeille garnie de friandises aux couleurs éclatantes.

Harry eut un sourire et prit un bonbon. Il hésita un instant, puis osa demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au professeur Snape, Monsieur ?

Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise, ses yeux bleus arrondis.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ta question.

- Et bien… Depuis le début des vacances il a changé de comportement avec moi. Et ce, brutalement. Avant il était odieux, il me punissait et m'enlevait des points pour rien. Et maintenant…Il est gentil !! s'exclama-t-il avec désespoir. Professeur, je suis sûr qu'il a été ensorcelé avec une potion de Gentillesse ou quelque chose dans ce genre !!!

Le directeur éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait son élève. Harry le regarda d'un air hagard, complètement déstabilisé devant la réaction du vieux sorcier.

- Harry, dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Le professeur Snape n'a pas été ensorcelé. Quelle idée farfelue ! ( Il fut pris d'un fou rire ) Un sorcier de son niveau, maître des potions qui plus est ne pourrait pas se faire berner de cette façon. De plus je ne crois pas connaître l'existence d'une potion de Gentillesse. ( nouveau gloussement ) Non, je crois plutôt qu'il a…adopté un nouveau point de vue qui lui permet de voir les choses d'une toute autre manière, termina-t-il avec sérieux.

Harry resta silencieux. Cela lui rappelait comment lui avait changé du tout au tout d'avis sur son professeur, comment il avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences, à tel point qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'homme.

- Je crois, ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton grave, que le dialogue est la solution pour répondre à tes questions. Si tu les poses directement au professeur Snape, je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront de la meilleure des façons possible. S'il a en effet changé de comportement, il vaut mieux qu'il te le dise par lui-même.

Cela rappela à Harry quelque chose. La lettre que Ron et Hermione lui avaient envoyée.

_« Dumbledore ne nous a rien dit non plus, seulement qu'il valait mieux que tu nous le dises par toi-même »_

- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous savez ce qui c'est réellement passé lorsque je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie ! Je n'ai pas fait de malaise, on ne m'aurait pas gardé aussi longtemps pour une chose aussi peu grave, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dumbledore resta silencieux, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un regard pénétrant.

- Voilà une autre question à laquelle le professeur Snape pourra répondre, Harry, murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, les sourcils fronçés. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore essayait de lui dire ? Qu'il devait aller voir Snape et parler ? Son cœur battait rapidement, trahissant son trouble intérieur. Est-ce que par hasard lui et Snape…

Un flash de lumière aveuglant lui traversa l'esprit et il plaqua ses mains sur son front par réflexe.

- Harry ? Tout va bien mon garçon ? s'enquit le vieux sorcier.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. De nouveaux flashes apparaissaient et disparaissaient devant ses yeux.

Il se vit dans la volière assis sur le sol, en train de vider une bouteille de whisky qu'il avait dérobée à la cuisine en chantant…

Les tessons de verre autour de lui et ses avant-bras ensanglantés…

Snape debout face à lui qui semblait furieux, la robe sale…

Lui qui racontait son histoire à son professeur…

Lui qui lui avouait ses sentiments…

_Oh non… C'est pas vrai !!!_

Tout était clair à présent dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus ce blanc qui le gênait depuis quelques jours. Il comprenait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait tenté de se suicider et Snape l'en avait empêché. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…Et l'autre s'était foutu de lui…

Une colère sourde s'empara de lui et il leva brusquement avant de sortir précipitamment du bureau de Dumbledore, sans plus se soucier du sorcier qui l'appelait.

_L'enfoiré !! Il s'est bien moqué de moi !!! Changer de point de vue, tu parles !!_

Il dévala l'escalier en colimaçon si vite qu'il faillit se rompre le cou et se rua dans les couloirs. Il savait où se trouvaient les appartements du professeur de Potions depuis qu'il avait vu l'emplacement sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il bifurqua plusieurs fois, s'enfonçant dans des corridors obscurs, sa baguette illuminée pointée devant lui. La fureur le faisait marcher à grandes enjambées et, peu importait l'heure qu'il était, il allait voir Snape et régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il se sentait affreusement stupide de s'être fait avoir de cette façon.

_« Vous avez fait un malaise »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il empêché d'en finir ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le comportement de l'homme.

Mais cette fois, ç'en était assez. Il lui devait une explication et, quel que soit le nombre de points en moins ou de punitions qu'il récolterait, il allait la lui donner.

Il finit par arriver devant une porte de bois noire qui était tout aussi imposante que celle du bureau du professeur. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucune peur en Harry.

Il prononça une incantation qui pouvait ouvrir n'importe quoi, qu'importe le sort qui en protégeait l'ouverture. Un rayon bleu jaillit de sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et s'abattit avec fracas contre le mur alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce.

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE…commença-t-il en hurlant.

Il s'interrompit subitement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains…


	8. Explications au coin du feu

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Imaginée pendant un cours d'anglais, cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai faite sur Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

**Notes de l'auteur** : ( contente ) Merci encore à vous pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment des super lecteurs !! C'est tellement bon de savoir que vous aimez !

Maintenant, l'heure des explications a enfin sonnée pour nos deux tourtereaux, mais le lemon n'est pas encore pour maintenant désolée pour vous, je sais que vous attendiez ça ( quand je vois vos suggestions pour ce chapitre avec un Snape qui se donnerait du plaisir, qui serait occupé avec un autre... Meuh non, vous êtes des grands romantiques en fait ).

Cependant, les choses évoluent beaucoup entre Harry et Severus. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous n'avez qu'à lire la suite si vous voulez en savoir plus !!

J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez !! Si oui, faites-le-moi savoir. Sinon... faites-le-moi quand même savoir.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre VIII : Explications au coin du feu**

Harry était comme paralysé.

Immobile, il fixait avec des yeux écarquillés l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

Snape était debout et le regardait avec tout autant de surprise.

Il était train de se frotter les cheveux avec une serviette et s'était suspendu dans son mouvement devant l'assaut brutal de son élève. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les débris de ce qui était une porte avant que Potter ne la pulvérise. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne pouvait plus parler.

Jamais personne n'avait osé faire ce que Potter venait de faire. Jamais personne n'avait su où se trouvaient ses appartements, hormis Dumbledore. Et comment avait-il fait pour rentrer d'abord ? Le sort qu'il avait lancé sur sa porte était d'un niveau hautement plus élevé que celui des élèves. Il était tellement soufflé par son culot et sa témérité qu'il n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot.

Il eut soudain froid et se rendit compte avec horreur de sa tenue.

Harry quant à lui l'avait bien remarqué.

Apparemment, son professeur sortait tout juste de la douche à en juger par la serviette blanche et courte qui lui recouvrait les hanches et les gouttes qui ornaient sa peau pâle, son torse fin et musclé, ses bras nerveux, son ventre plat, ses jambes fines...

Il s'était toujours demandé ce que cachait les éternelles robes noires de Snape et, maintenant, il avait sa réponse. Le corps du maître des potions était tout simplement parfait. Harry n'aimait pas les hommes trop musclés, il avait une préférence pour les personnes grandes et fines, pâles de teint et de peau, avec des yeux et des cheveux sombres. Comme Snape.

Il rougit formidablement et détourna brusquement le regard, tandis que son enseignant faisait un geste vague de la main, les joues soudainement roses. Les morceaux de porte se rassemblèrent pour en reconstituer une nouvelle qui se referma doucement.

« Je reviens, murmura l'homme.

Puis il s'éloigna à grand pas et Harry resta immobile, encore sous le choc. Il ramassa sa baguette et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était brusquement entré dans les appartements de son professeur, il regarda autour de lui.

La pièce était un salon, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, épurée et décorée sobrement. Les murs étaient beige clair, une lumière douce et tamisée éclairait l'endroit, lui conférant une atmosphère intime, un peu comme lors de son examen dans son bureau il y avait quelques heures. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque noire remplie de livres, une immense cheminée où brûlait un bon feu, des canapés de cuir noir entourant une table basse noire laquée. Un tapis écru, un aquarium bleuté contenant des lotus et des nénuphars, une peinture recouvrant tout un mur représentant un crépuscule.

C'était tout ce que contenait la pièce. Et il adorait déjà l'endroit. Il s'y sentait à l'aise, comme s'il avait trouvé un chez soi. Snape avait un goût excellent en matière de décoration, et son style plaisait beaucoup à Harry.

Son professeur revint quelques secondes plus tard, vêtu de sa longue robe noire, ses cheveux encore humides dénoués sur ses épaules. Il le regarda un instant, puis lui désigna le canapé d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry s'exécuta, surpris de ne pas s'être encore fait trucider. Snape s'assit sur l'autre canapé en face de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il semblait très calme, comme s'il attendait que le jeune homme parle.

Mais Harry resta silencieux, contemplant l'homme, son visage éclairé par les flammes, ses yeux si noirs, tellement noirs qu'on aurait pû se perdre dedans et ne jamais en sortir. Le feu réchauffa le jeune homme, la chaleur envahit son corps et il se sentit fondre. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, entre le regard de son professeur et le feu.

« Et bien, Monsieur Potter, commença l'homme d'une voix calme et douce. Allez-vous m'expliquer pour quelle raison vous vous êtes permis de pénétrer dans mes quartiers en détruisant ma porte ?

Le Gryffondor devint cramoisi de honte. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il s'était laissé emporter par son tempérament et que toute trace de colère l'avait déserté. Il était honteux et un peu gêné d'être chez son professeur. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient… peu pas plus intimes, mais ça s'en rapprochait.

Son professeur se racla la gorge et Harry sursauta, ayant momentanément oublié la question que son enseignant lui avait posée.

- Je…balbutia-t-il. J'étais venu pour…enfin…

Il s'arrêta, respirant profondément, puis répondit d'une voix claire :

- Je pense que nous devons avoir une conversation tous les deux.

_Le moment est enfin arrivé, songea Snape non sans une pointe de panique. Mais après tout, je ne l'ai pas volée…_

- Très bien, je vous écoute.

Harry resta étonné un instant, de plus en plus surpris de voir les choses se dérouler sans incidents. Il était pourtant sûr de se faire jeter dehors à défaut de se faire tuer pour avoir surpris Snape à moitié nu. Mais le fait que son professeur n'en fasse rien lui donna néanmoins un peu plus de courage pour pouvoir affronter l'homme.

_Mais quand on voit comment il est fait, ça vaudrait le coup de mourir…_

- Voilà, je…j'étais chez le professeur Dumbledore et je lui ais fait part de votre changement de comportement envers moi. Il m'a conseillé d'en parler avec vous, il a dit que ce serait mieux et… c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai…euh…fait sauter votre porte…

Les joues rouges d'embarras, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mais continua néanmoins.

- Nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet de votre attitude durant toutes ces années à mon égard, mais je me pose de nombreuses questions, comme vous devez sûrement vous en douter.

Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas céder au stress.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait croire que j'avais eu un malaise, lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie la semaine dernière alors que vous saviez parfaitement que je m'étais ouvert les poignets ?

Snape resta silencieux un moment, hésitant, mais il décida qu'il devait jouer cartes sur tables cette fois-ci.

- Et bien, commença-t-il, tout d'abord, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez faire une chose pareille. Quand je vous ai trouvé dans la volière et que vous vous êtes évanoui par la suite, j'ai été pris de panique. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour vous soigner et je vous ai conduit à l'infirmerie. Lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé, et que j'ai vu que vous ne vous souveniez de rien, je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Devais-je vous dire la vérité, au risque que vous recommenciez ? Non, j'étais persuadé que vous tenteriez à nouveau de mettre fin à vos jours et je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris, mais laissa son professeur continuer.

- J'ai décidé de mentir, en attendant de trouver un moyen de pouvoir vous l'annoncer avec tact, sans que vous ne vous brusquiez. Mais je n'arrivais à trouver le moment. A chaque fois je repoussais l'instant de vous le dire.

A dire vrai, j'avais peur de ce que vous pourriez faire, c'est pourquoi je me suis tu, mais je vous ai surveillé toutes les vacances durant, pour ne pas assister encore une fois à votre suicide. Je savais pourtant que vous alliez finir par retrouver la mémoire mais même sachant cela…

- Je pensais…murmura Harry, confus.

Il resta silencieux un instant.

- Vous pensiez que j'avais fait cela pour de mauvaises intentions ?

Harry hocha la tête avec gêne. Il s'était totalement trompé.

- Je comprends très bien, avoua Snape. Non antécédents ne jouent pas en ma faveur, mais, si désagréable fut-il, je n'ai jamais voulu la mort d'un de mes élèves. C'est pour cela que j'avais peur que vous ne recommenciez.

A la fois surpris par les révélations de l'homme, le Gryffondor demeura muet.

- Pourquoi avez-vous si soudainement changé, Professeur ? demanda Harry.

L'homme prit une profonde inspira et poussa un long soupir. Il détourna son regard pour fixer les flammes qui dansaient près d'eux.

- Pourquoi ? insista Harry. C'est une nouvelle façon de vous venger de mon père à travers moi ?

Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la voix de Harry qui s'était brisée en prononçant ces mots.

Il avait peur.

Peur de s'être trompé et de s'être fait des illusions pour finalement rien

- Non ! s'exclama Snape. Ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Ce soir-là... Vous avez dit que m'aimiez, dit Snape d'une voix si basse que Harry l'entendit à peine, la tête baissée.

Le Gryffondor resta coi un instant, attendant la réplique qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver : « Mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous Potter parce que vous n'êtes définitivement pas mon genre, en plus d'être un gamin irresponsable et arrogant ».

- Et vous vous êtes moqué de moi, lança Harry avec douceur, sans la moindre colère, avec juste une pointe d'amertume.

- Ça m'a profondément troublé si vous voulez tout savoir. Au départ, j'étais persuadé d'avoir été victime d'une blague.

_Oh non mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ??? Tais-toi Severus tais-toi immédiatement !!!_

- Mais j'ai réalisé que vous étiez vraiment sérieux, à tel point que vous vous seriez tué par détresse. Et je ne voulais pas de cela.

_Ça suffit maintenant !!!_

- Quand vous étiez endormi, j'ai sondé votre esprit.

Il attendit les hurlements de rage de son élève mais rien n'en fut et il poursuivit :

- J'ai découvert votre passé, les épreuves que vous avez traversées, les souffrances que vous avez endurées…et je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne sur vous.

_Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là Harry où je ne réponds plus de rien…C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça sans que tu…_

- Et vous avez réfléchi, dit Harry.

- Oui, répondit Snape.

- Vous vous êtes dit : « Harry Potter n'est pas comme son père, il n'a jamais cherché à me faire du mal. Il est juste un peu trop impulsif et inconscient. Il déteste cette célébrité qui l'étouffe et veut simplement vivre comme les autres ».

- ... Oui.

- Vous vous êtes senti terriblement mal en pensant à ce que vous m'aviez dit, à ce que vous m'aviez fait. Vous aviez une envie débordante de vous rattraper, de changer les choses pour ne plus jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant ?

- Oui.

- Et bien c'est exactement se que j'ai ressentit quand mes sentiments pour vous ont commencé à évolué.

Il ne ressentait plus la moindre gêne à l'idée de parler de ses sentiments avec l'homme. Cela lui paraissait naturel même si sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion.

- Oh mais je sais bien que vos sentiment à vous n'égaleront jamais les miens, je le sais, assura Harry avec un sourire triste. Et je n'attends absolument rien de vous, je ne veux pas vous inciter à faire quoi que ce soit en vous menaçant de me tuer si vous refusiez.

Snape resta muet quelque secondes durant puis reprit la parole.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai énormément réfléchit durant ces quelques jours.

- Oui, je connais ça, murmura le jeune homme d'un ton rêveur en regardant le feu ronflant. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent réfléchir en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, admit le professeur avec douceur.

- Et finalement, à quelle conclusion en êtes-vous arrivé ? demanda Harry avec un sourire caustique.

_Plus moyen de reculer maintenant…_

- Je vous aime.

Ce fut comme si Harry avait reçu un sort de plein fouet.

Il était sonné, dans l'incapacité de parler. Il ouvrait désespéramment la bouche mais aucun son ne voulait en sortir. C'était comme si toutes ses fonctions avaient été coupées, seul les battements effrénés de son cœur trahissaient l'émoi qui le submergeait et ses yeux, agrandis par la surprise, se remplirent de larmes.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était encore une mauvaise blague. Son professeur n'était pas sérieux, ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Pourtant, il remarqua l'air de Snape : aucune trace de moquerie, de mépris ou de cruauté…

Une larme s'échappa pour venir doucement rouler sur sa joue, y laissant une fine traînée humide et scintillante. Une autre suivit, puis encore une autre, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

En voyant cela, Severus sentit quelque chose se briser en lui et il oublia tout.

Il oublia qu'il était le professeur et Harry l'élève…

Il oublia qu'il avait 20 ans de plus que Harry…

Il oublia qu'il était un Mangemort…

Il oublia sa froideur, sa réserve, le masque d'impassibilité qu'il s'était forgé durant toute sa vie…

Et se leva, traversa l'espace qui les séparait, s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et referma ses bras sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enveloppés par la chaleur de l'autre, Harry sanglotant contre l'épaule de son professeur, Severus caressant doucement son dos pour le calmer. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

- Depuis ta tentative de suicide, expliqua-t-il comme s'il devinait les questions de son élève, j'ai comprit pas mal de choses. Je me suis rendu compte de la cruauté dont j'avais fait preuve à ton égard. Et j'ai compris que je reproduisais exactement le même comportement que son père et ses amis avaient envers moi. .

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur la tempe du jeune homme serré contre lui.

- Et puis, j'ai essayé de savoir qui était vraiment Harry Potter. Et tout ce que je pensais jusqu'à présent s'est avéré être totalement faux. Mais j'en suis heureux.

Et mes sentiments ont évolués, à tel point que je n'y croyais pas moi-même.

Harry l'écoutait, les larmes perlant toujours sur ses joues.

- Tu sais, reprit Snape, je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux, tout ça me faisait peur, j'ai l'habitude de garder mes sentiments pour moi. Mais ça a pris tellement d'ampleur que je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, l'homme respirant avec avidité l'odeur de son élève, cette même odeur qui l'avait rendu fou, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je ne comprends pas, Harry, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux. Pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas…hoqueta le jeune homme.

- Je suis vieux, sombre, aigri et amer, je ne suis ni tendre, ni gentil, ni attentionné, je déteste les promesses éternelles, les effusions de sentiments et les déclarations d'amour. Je n'ai rien à t'apporter.

- Je m'en moque, assura Harry, je m'en moque complètement. C'est toi que je veux, juste toi, sanglota-t-il en s'agrippant désespérément comme s'il allait disparaître. Juste toi, murmura-t-il.

Severus sentit son cœur faire un bond en lui alors que les paroles de Harry lui parvenaient. Il ferma les yeux, serrant plus fort le jeune homme tremblant contre lui, bouleversé malgré lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui manifestait autant d'amour et c'était une sensation étrangement grisante. Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux, savourant leur étreinte.

Puis, Severus prit Harry par les épaules te le détacha doucement de lui.

- Harry, dit-il doucement, je t'aime, mais je…J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps…Pour pouvoir l'accepter totalement, faire le point… C'est arrivé si soudainement...

Le Gryffondor hocha lentement la tête.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-il.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne devrons plus nous voir, le rassura-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Harry ferma les yeux avec délice, s'abandonnant sans retenue à cette douce caresse. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer aussi tendre, aussi doux…

- Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, d'accord ? Ma porte ne te sera jamais fermée.

- Je suis désolé…chuchota Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Severus.

- Pour…ta porte… Pour t'avoir tellement détesté…Pour avoir pensé que tu…

- Chuuuut…Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, alors ne te tracasse pas avec ça, d'accord ? dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Son étudiant hocha à nouveau la tête en signe d'acquiescement et ses yeux vinrent se plonger dans ceux du professeur de potions.

Celui-ci hésita un instant, puis avança son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Le Gryffondor eut un gémissement de surprise et ferma les yeux. Les lèvres chaudes caressaient doucement les siennes, en traçaient les contours et il se sentit sombrer. Il en avait tellement rêvé, il avait tellement désiré cet instant que maintenant il ne lui en paraissait que plus merveilleux encore.

Snape détacha sa bouche de la sienne, haletant et Harry se blottit à nouveau dans les bras chauds et accueillants de l'homme, frissonnant de bonheur. Jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir un jour ressentir cette délicieuse sensation de légèreté, de félicité qui bouillonnait en lui. Puis il se détacha à nouveau de son étreinte, bien qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à le quitter.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, chuchota-t-il en détournant son regard.

- Oui, vas-y, murmura Snape d'une voix rauque, les yeux assombris.

Le jeune homme se leva, les jambes flageolantes, et se dirigea vers la porte. Le professeur le suivit, le regarda sortir et se retourner vers lui. Son regard trahissait son envie de rester auprès de l'homme. Celui-ci eut un sourire tendre.

- Alors…Bonsoir... murmura Harry d'une voix incertaine.

- Bonsoir, Harry, répondit l'homme. »

Le jeune homme se détourna, fit quelques pas, hésita, puis revint vers Severus resté immobile. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, collant son corps contre le sien, ses mains caressant doucement sa nuque. Il se détacha de lui, essoufflé, lui adressa un sourire timide mais heureux, puis disparut dans le couloir sombre.

Severus l'observa s'éloigner, puis referma la porte, un léger sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

Le poids qui avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine depuis quelques jours s'était subitement envolé.


	9. Prémices maladroits

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Série **: Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Slash, lemon

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Disclaimer** : Imaginée pendant un cours d'anglais ( quelle bosseuse ), cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai faite sur Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Désoléééééée pour les deux mois de suspension !!! Promis, j'arrête de vous faire patienter comme ça. Tiens, pour me faire pardonner, maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'essayerai de poster le chapitre prochain avant la rentrée. Si bien sûr vous aimez toujours... M'enfin, celui-là de chapitre, il n'y a peut-être pas beaucoup d'action, mais je vous l'ai mitonné aux petits oignons. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre IX : Prémices maladroits**

Après le départ de Harry, Severus s'était affalé dans son canapé en soupirant longuement.

Il s'était servi deux doigts de Belley avec quelques glaçons et le savourait à petites gorgées, les yeux plongés dans les flammes écarlates de sa cheminée.

Il avait été à deux doigts de lui demander de passer la nuit avec lui.

Ca allait trop vite.

Beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

Le fait que le garçon débarque comme une furie chez lui l'avait au départ stupéfait. Mais leur discussion avait pris un tournant différent quand il lui avait avoué l'aimer également.

Jamais il n'aurait pû penser que ça allait lui arriver à lui.

Severus Snape.

Le professeur le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Ancien Mangemort et bras gauche de Voldemort.

Le pire ennemi des Maraudeurs.

Amoureux de Harry Potter.

Il se rappela le goût des lèvres de son étudiant et soupira à nouveau.

Il avait dû se forcer à le renvoyer dans son dortoir.

S'il l'avait laissé dormir chez lui, il n'aurait pas pû résister à son corps si proche du sien.

Il ferma les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière.

Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres.

Il était heureux.

--------------------------------------------

Au même moment, à l'opposé du château, Harry était allongé dans son lit, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

Il repensait à leur discussion depuis qu'il avait quitté Severus.

Il repensait surtout à leur baiser.

Et son sourire s'élargit.

Il avait envie de sauter partout, de danser de joie, de hurler son bonheur au monde entier.

Bon, d'accord, Severus lui avait demandé un peu de temps, mais il l'avait quand même embrassé.

Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à venir.

Est-ce que Severus allait garder le même comportement distant et cynique ou bien allait-il montrer son vrai visage ?

Un coup se fit sentir dans son estomac quand il se rappela que la rentrée était après demain. Ron et Hermione allait rentrer demain soir.

Il ne pourrait pas leur cacher se qui s'était passé durant son absence.

Il devait leur expliquer tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Hermione était déjà au courant de ses sentiments pour Severus.

Mais il n'avait pas pû se résoudre à en parler à Ron. Son ami était parfois très têtu et il avait une telle aversion pour leur professeur de potions que Harry avait préféré ne rien lui dire.

_Mais c'est ton ami. Tu devras lui dire de toute façon…_

Il soupira. Il avait peur de sa réaction et de son jugement.

Il se leva, s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre de laquelle il voyait le ciel noir brillant de mille petits points. Il repensa à Severus et son inquiétude s'évapora.

Il savait que tout ne pourra qu'aller bien désormais.

----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, il était anormalement angoissé.

Il avait un peu peur à l'idée de revoir son professeur après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il redoutait surtout le comportement de l'homme.

Allait-il se montrer aussi indifférent que d'habitude après la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve la nuit dernière ?

Il se leva de son lit et alla se doucher, toujours aussi perturbé.

Il s'habilla soigneusement, examinant son reflet avec critique dans le miroir, tentant en vain de coiffer ses cheveux, déplorant les cernes sous ses yeux, regardant si son pantalon ne le moulait pas trop ou bien hésitant entre la chemise blanche et la noire.

Puis il éclata de rire. Il ne s'était jamais autant préoccupé de son apparence physique. Il ressemblait à Parvati.

Il se décida finalement pour la blanche et descendit de son dortoir.

Quelques élèves le saluèrent dans la salle commune alors qu'il sortait.

Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle, son inquiétude augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la pièce.

En réalité, il avait peur de croiser le regard de l'homme et dévoiler accidentellement ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Arrivé devant la salle, il prit une profonde inspiration et franchit les portes avec désinvolture, le regard fixé sur la table des professeurs.

Ses yeux parcoururent la table à la recherche de l'homme qui peuplait ses pensées et accrochèrent presque instantanément une paire d'yeux noirs.

Son cœur battit plus fort.

Il était là.

Assis à côté de Dumbledore, qui paraissait anormalement joyeux.

Il le regardait impassiblement.

Il était vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, mais il ne paraissait plus aussi menaçant qu'avant. Ses yeux n'étaient plus froids et cruels. Ils étaient juste doux et tendres.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Et Severus étira légèrement les lèvres en retour.

Le directeur lui adressa également un sourire, et eu un clin d'œil en penchant la tête vers on collègue.

Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Dumbledore, voyant sa surprise, eut un regard apaisant et lui désigna sa table des yeux.

Ainsi Dumbledore savait !

Harry n'en ressentait néanmoins aucune honte ou gêne. Il était trop content pour cela. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Chacun pû voir le sourire de pur bonheur qui était scotché à ses lèvres.

Il se servit et commença à manger, sachant que Severus le regardait. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de le fixer à son tour, ç'aurait été trop louche.

Il se contenta donc de manger son porridge, discutant avec une élève de deuxième année. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait amoureusement l'homme.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Snape est bizarre en ce moment ? lui demanda la fille de deuxième année.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna faussement Harry.

- Et bien il est moins méchant, tout le monde l'a remarqué. On dirait qu'il est devenu plus humain.

Harry eut un sourire.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit-il. Je me demande ce qui l'a fait changé comme ça. »

Au bout de quelques instants, Severus se leva et Harry tourna la tête pour le regarder. Son professeur lui adressa un très discret signe de la main. Il retourna à son bol. Il allait y plonger la cuillère lorsqu'il vit un message tracé dans la bouillie d'avoine.

_Rejoins-moi dans mon appartement dès que tu as fini._

Il se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner, salua la fille assise en face de lui et sortit de la Grande Salle en s'efforçant d'être parfaitement naturel.

Il ne remarqua pas les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore et son sourire éclatant.

---------------------------------------------------

Arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de Severus, il resta un instant immobile.

Puis il leva la main et frappa trois coups légers. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, le faisant sursauter.

L'homme se tenait devant lui, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres.

Harry ne savait que faire. Entrer ? Pas entrer ?

« Bonjour Harry, fit la voix douce de son professeur.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Ne reste pas dehors, entre, invita-t-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Harry obéit et pénétra dans le salon qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de découvrir. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et deux bras entourer sa taille.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant sans gêne de l'étreinte.

Puis il se retourna, noua ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme et l'embrassa avec passion, presque désespoir. Depuis la nuit dernière, il en avait une envie folle.

Il sentit les mains glisser le long de ses épaules, de son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses reins, n'osant descendre plus bas.

Il se mit à avancer, faisant reculer Severus, sans quitter ses lèvres. Le professeur bascula sur le canapé, entraînant avec lui Harry qui se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- C'est mieux comme ça, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il reprit possession de ses lèvres, caressant son visage de ses mains. Sa peau était tellement douce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir le caresser sans jamais s'arrêter.

Il sentit l'homme sous lui se raidir et essayer de se dégager. Harry rompit leur baiser pour caresser son cou de ses lèvres.

- Oh… Harry s'il te plaît…

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme l'entendait parler avec cette voix aussi rauque et troublée.

- Arrête s'il te plaît…Il ne faut pas…

Harry se redressa pour le regarder, déçu. L'homme était dans un état qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Le visage pâle était devenu rose, ses yeux étaient perdus dans un brouillard de désir et d'inquiétude, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et sa bouche…sa bouche…

Le jeune homme se surprit à fixer ses lèvres s'en pouvoir s'en détacher. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Désespérément envie.

- Harry, reprit Severus d'une voix plus mesurée. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais ça va trop vite. Beaucoup trop pour moi. Et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit.

Il l'enlaça et attira son visage contre lui.

- Nous avons le temps, murmura-t-il. Tout le temps qu'il nous faut pour ça. Et je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit expédiée à la va-vite. Tu me comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête, rouge d'embarras. Il ne pensait que Severus allait lui parler de _ça._ Il était embarrassé parce qu'il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et même, ne serait-ce que le fait d'en parler, le gênait au plus haut point.

Severus remarqua sa gêne et poursuivit :

- Il ne faut pas que tu haie honte Harry. C'est parfaitement naturel entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Et je préfère t'en parler maintenant pour éviter tout malentendu ou incompréhension entre nous.

- Oui mais…

Il se tû subitement. Il n'osait pas lui dire franchement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Oui mais quoi ? demanda Severus en embrassant sa joue.

- En fait je…je ne suis jamais sortit avec un homme…et…j'ai peur de…enfin…

Il se tû à nouveau, cramoisi de honte, les yeux obstinément baissés sur ses mains qu'il tortillait en tous sens.

Severus se sentit fondre devant autant de timidité.

- Tu as peur de faire l'amour avec un homme ? termina-t-il.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête en se mordillant les lèvres et ajouta d'une voix très faible :

- Et je suis vierge…

Severus resta un instant médusé. Son Harry ? Vierge ?

Il pensait pourtant qu'il avait un minimum d'expérience, ne serait-ce qu'avec une fille. De voir cette certitude voler en éclats lui ajouta du baume au cœur. Ce serait lui son premier amant. Son cœur gonfla de joie à cette idée.

- Harry…regarde-moi…

L'étudiant obéit avec une certaine appréhension.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais ? Et puis, je te l'ai dit, nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Une relation se fait à deux si tu veux que ça marche. Je saurais attendre Harry, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry se blottit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Il tombait des nues devant ce que lui avait dit Severus. Comme quoi, il n'était pas si asocial que ça puisqu'il semblait avoir de l'expérience en matière de vie de couple. Il se demanda si il avait connu beaucoup d'hommes avant lui, puis oublia ses préoccupations.

Seul comptait le présent.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre, puis Harry murmura :

« Severus, j'ai…enfin je me demandais quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Maintenant que nous sommes ensembles…parce que nous sommes ensembles hein ? Je…j'aimerais en parler à Ron et à Hermione. Ce sont mes amis et je ne peux pas le cacher quelque chose d'aussi important.

Severus resta silencieux. Le jeune homme eut peur de l'avoir contrarié.

- Je ne vois aucune objection à ça, répondit-il finalement avec un sourire rassurant.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer, continua Harry avec un ton désespéré dans la voix. Enfin, Hermione sait que j'étais amoureux de toi. Mais, Ron ne sait pas que je suis homosexuel, et je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Et en plus, ajouta-t-il avec embarras, avec…ce qui se passait d'habitude…dans tes cours…il ne t'aime pas spécialement…Et j'ai peur qu'il m'envoie bouler…Et que dire de ma tentative de suicide ?

Il se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre, préoccupé.

- Je pense que tu devrais y aller doucement, conseilla Severus. C'est vrai que j'ai été…cruel avec lui, et je ne pense pas qu'il me pardonne facilement. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté que je vous traitais comme des parias, mais ça, je te l'expliquerais une autre fois, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Ensuite, je crois que ton ami n'est pas assez ignoble pour te laisser tomber simplement à cause de tes préférences sexuelles. Il a toujours été à tes côtés Harry, et pour des choses plus importantes que ça. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

La voix grave et douce de Severus apaisa lentement les craintes de Harry qui se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Severus Snape donnerait des conseils à Harry Potter en matière d'amitié ?

Un silence s'installa l'espace de quelques minutes, puis Severus reprit :

- Quant à ton suicide, c'est à toi de voir Harry, si tu veux garder ça pour toi ou pas. Mais, je pense que ça les inquiéterait plus qu'autre chose.

- J'ai envie d'oublier ça, c'était stupide d'avoir... d'avoir essayé de me tuer.

- Tu étais juste fou amoureux Harry, murmura Severus avec une voix voilée, et moi trop borné pour voir au-delà de mon nez.

Harry y un petit rire et se serra un peu plus contre l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cet après-midi ? demanda le maître des potions.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai rien de prévu, si ce n'est mon plaidoyer pour Ron. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te proposer de rester avec moi, expliqua simplement Severus.

- Tu…C'est vrai ? s'exclama le jeune homme avec un sourire ravi. Mais tu as sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire, je ne vais pas te déranger ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air dérangé ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire en coin, les mains posées sur les hanches de son élève.

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa doucement.

- Et comment que je veux. Simplement je me demande si tu vas réussir à me supporter tout un après-midi…

- J'essayerai de ne pas te donner trop de retenues… »

--------------------------------------------------

Il était environ huit heures du soir lorsqu'il rentra finalement dans la tour de Gryffondor. Et encore, il aurait préféré rester avec Severus.

Ils avaient passé la journée de manière très agréable, écoutant de la musique, parlant de nombreuses choses dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry avait découvert en Severus quelqu'un de très cultivé, qui avait des connaissances dans à peu près tout les domaines. Cela renforçait son admiration pour son professeur.

Il soupira en regardant sa montre. Ses amis lui avaient envoyé une lettre, lui indiquant qu'ils arriveraient vers huit heures et demie.

Il sentait la tension augmenter de plus en plus. Il avait peur que Ron, têtu et obstiné comme il l'était, ne le comprenne pas quand il lui dirait ce qu'il y avait entre Severus et lui.

Il avait peur que son ami soit affolé, pire, dégoûté de lui et qu'il ne fasse savoir à tout le monde sa liaison avec le professeur de potions.

Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Ron n'était pas comme ça.

S'il trouvait les bons mots, il arriverait à mieux faire passer la pilule.

----------------------------------------------------

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il accueilla quelques minutes plus tard un Ron et une Hermione resplendissants.

Ils avaient tous deux le teint bronzé, comme s'ils avaient été à la mer et se tenaient la main. Lorsqu'il vit cela, Harry ne pû s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation ravie.

« Enfin ! rugit-il en les serrant contre lui. Il aura tout de même fallu quatre ans pour que vous vous décidiez !

Ses deux amis avaient rougi et Hermione regardait le sol tandis que Ron arborait un sourire, fier de lui.

- On te racontera ça plus tard, dit-il, mais toi, comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme Harry, remarqua Hermione avec un sourire. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi resplendissant !

- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Ron. Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois aussi heureux ?

Harry sourit avec modestie, mais remarqua le sourire particulier de la jeune fille. Apparemment, elle avait deviné rien qu'à son regard.

- Moi je vous laisse, je vais poser mes affaires te faire un brin de toilette, claironna Hermione en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Celui-ci la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle embrassa rapidement Ron avant de monter dans son dortoir.

- Je vais poser mon sac aussi, dit Ron, tu viens ? Tu m'expliqueras comme ça ce qui s'est passé.

Harry acquiesça et le suivit dans les escaliers. Il s'assit sur son lit et le regarda sortir ses affaires et les ranger dans l'armoire.

- Alors mon vieux ? demanda son ami en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé de génial pour que tu souries comme ça ? T'as fait une crasse à McLagen ?

- Non, il est rentré chez lui pour les vacances.

- Mmm… Alors c'est quoi ? Nouvelle tactique au Quidditch ?

- Non plus…

- Ben alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry resta silencieux. Ron, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, se retourna tout à fait et le vit la tête basse, se mordillant la lèvre.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Je…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Ron. C'est arrivé si soudainement que je n'y crois pas encore totalement. Rien de grave, assura-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet de son ami. En fait, je voudrais que tu écoutes sans m'interrompre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que je suis tombé amoureux. Cela fait depuis quelques temps déjà. Cette personne nous a été d'une aide considérable quand nous avons combattu Voldemort, et elle a risqué sa vie pour moi de nombreuses fois.

Il reprit sa respiration, ses mains tremblant légèrement alors que le stress l'envahissait.

- Simplement, voilà quelques jours, j'ai dit à cette personne que je l'aimais. Et, un peu plus tard, elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron sans pouvoir se retenir. Alors qui c'est ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle est dans quelle maison ?

- Mmm…marmonna Harry, les oreilles bourdonnant. Ce n'est pas une fille…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire que…

- Je suis homosexuel Ron, murmura Harry en n'osant pas le regarder.

Il y eut un silence pesant l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Euh…Ok…balbutia le rouquin, un peu déboussolé. C'est juste que…je ne savais pas…Tu es pourtant sortit avec Cho et Ginny…

- Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a quelques semaines, précisa rapidement Harry sans décoller les yeux du sol.

- Bon ! s'exclama Ron en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! Ok, tu es gay et alors ? Moi ça ne me gêne pas tant que tu ne me sautes pas dessus dans mon sommeil…

Harry éclata de rire de bon cœur, un poids allégeant son cœur.

- Bon et alors ? continua Ron. Tu me dis qui c'est ? S'il a risqué sa vie pour toi, c'est que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien !

- Oui, c'est une personne formidable. Mais, j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal…

- Harry, soupira Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que je le prendrais mal ? C'est ta vie tu fais ce que tu veux et je n'ai pas à te juger. De plus, si tu dis que ce gars est vraiment formidable, je veux bien te croire.

- Bon, si tu le dis…murmura le jeune homme brun en respirant à fond. C'est…C'est Snape !

La tête que le rouquin fit alors aurait pû être tordante si Harry n'avait pas été aussi stressé. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la refermer, la rouvrir à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés. En état de choc.

- Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, ajouta Harry, je peux te dire qu'il m'aime, que je l'aime et qu'il me rend plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Il a été affreux avec nous, c'est vrai, mais il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me sauver, et ce, de nombreuses fois. Et puis…

Il s'arrêta. Sa voix devient presque désespérée, son regard suppliant.

- Ron, je suis vraiment, vraiment amoureux de lui. Et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes où quoi que ce soit simplement parce que c'est Snape. Je te jure qu'il vaut la peine d'être connu !

Il resta silencieux, attendant que Ron parle, fasse quelque chose, mais qu'il perde cet air effaré. Au bout d'un long moment, le rouquin émergea enfin et dit :

- Tu…Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix ferme.

- C'est…Houla, ça fait beaucoup en cinq minutes, plaisanta Ron en souriant. Ecoute, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne vais pas te frapper ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi stupide, mais c'est juste que…Wouaou ! Il faut que je bouge un peu parce que…C'est incroyable Harry !

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Non non, pas du tout, assura Ron, pourquoi veux-tu que je sois fâché ? C'est simplement que ça m'a surprit.

Voyant, l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami, il revint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Harry, depuis que nous avons affronté Voldemort, j'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses. J'ai été stupide de juger les Serpentard comme étant des futurs Mangemorts en puissance car ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Je regrette mes préjugés et d'avoir eu aussi peu d'ouverture d'esprit. Aussi bien pour Malefoy que pour Snape qui ont tous deux fait face à Voldemort. Mais maintenant, si tu me dis que tu es avec Snape, qu'il t'aime, que tu l'aimes et que tu es heureux avec lui, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à part félicitations ?

Harry resta inerte un instant, semblant ne pas y croire, puis un sourire fendit sa bouche et il se jeta au cou de son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux Harry, dit Ron contre son oreille, qu'importe la personne, ton bonheur est plus important que tout.

Harry eut un rire, toute appréhension l'avait quittée. Seule restait la joie la plus totale.

Il était idiot !

Il n'aurait jamais dû douter ainsi de Ron.

Désormais, plus rien ne pourrait entacher son bonheur.


	10. La vie reprend son cours

**CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Couple** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Résumé** : Lors d'une ronde de nuit, Severus Snape tombe sur un Harry Potter ivre aux poignets tranchés qui se met à lui faire des confidences qui auront leurs conséquences au petit matin. Tome 6 non pris en compte.

**Notes** : Je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs qui ont vu dans la dernière phrase l'annonce de grands malheurs pour Harry et Severus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les faire souffrir, soyez tranquilles. Mon sadisme a des limites tout de même :p

* * *

**Chapitre X - La vie reprend son cours**

La semaine qui suivit la reprise des cours ne changea pas par rapport aux précédentes.

Snape restait le sale type qui enseignait les potions et qui favorisait outrageusement sa maison. Il avait prévenu Harry que son attitude resterait la même durant le reste de sa scolarité afin que personne n'ait de soupçons. Il lui avait promis cependant d'éviter les remarques trop cruelles et les punitions mais Harry appréciait trop sa présence, même lors d'une retenue, et ils convinrent donc de ne rien changer à ce sujet.

Harry avait été voir Dumbledore qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était au courant de sa relation avec son professeur. Il n'avait fait aucun reproche au jeune homme, semblant plutôt heureux pour lui même s'il avait quelques inquiétudes vis à vis du fait qu'il s'agisse de Severus Snape. Harry l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il avait pu et le vieux directeur lui avait demandé de rester discret et d'éviter au maximum que cela se sache, afin que le Ministère de la Magie ne s'en mêle pas. Snape risquait sa carrière si l'opinion publique apprenait qu'un élève avait une relation avec un professeur de Poudlard, qui plus est, ancien Mangemort.

Les préjugés avaient la vie dure, mais Harry s'en moquait. Il attendait avec impatience son dix-septième anniversaire, afin de s'afficher publiquement avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Tant pis pour les mécontents, il avait encore le droit de décider de la personne qu'il aimait.

* * *

Leur première fois arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

C'était un samedi soir, après une fête organisée chez Gryffondors pour fêter la victoire de leur équipe de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. Tout le monde était heureux, Voldemort était six pieds sous terre, les Mangemorts enfermés, leur équipe avait gagné et bientôt les vacances d'été seraient là. Ron et Hermione avaient finalement mis leur timidité et leurs craintes de côté pour tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry avait bu un peu trop et s'était éclipsé pour aller rejoindre Snape, ses deux amis étant trop occupé pour faire attention à lui.

Il tituba dans les couloirs tant bien que mal, murmura le mot de passe qui fit s'ouvrir la porte dissimulée et pénétra dans l'antre du maître des potions. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, un livre entre les mains, et trop plongé dans sa lecture pour avoir remarqué sa présence.

Harry ôta silencieusement sa robe, déboutonna sa chemise et fit glisser son pantalon à terre. Il avança vers le grand lit et Severus leva les yeux sur lui. Il se figea, surpris de cette apparition et le jeune homme en profita pour s'allonger sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, se frottant contre son corps caché par une longue chemise de nuit. Encore sous le choc, l'homme tenta de se détacher doucement de Harry mais peine perdue, il s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et ses caresses commençaient à faire leur effet.

Alors Severus inversa leur position et se dévêtit à son tour. Un gémissement lui échappa quand la peau brûlante de son élève entra en contact avec la sienne. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ses mains parcouraient le corps juvénile mais masculin et Harry s'abandonna complètement aux caresses et aux baisers de son amant, enveloppé dans une bulle de plaisir.

L'homme allait enlever le boxer du garçon qui gémissait sous lui lorsqu'il sentit une odeur bizarre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au début. Il se figea et renifla à nouveau. Pas de doute, cela sentait l'alcool. Harry avait manifestement bu du Whisky Pur-Feu avant de venir, ce qui expliquait sans doute son comportement inhabituel.

Soupirant profondément, Severus s'arracha à l'étreinte du jeune homme et le regarda avec sévérité.

- Harry, combien de verres as-tu bu ?

- Hum... Pas beaucoup, balbutia-t-il avec gêne.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de me sauter dessus après avoir bu ?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien, affreusement honteux. Severus soupira à nouveau et se glissa sous les couvertures et invita Harry à le rejoindre. Ce dernier obéit sans broncher et vint se blottir dans les bras de son professeur.

- Dors, murmura celui-ci. Demain tu auras les idées plus claires. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jour finit par pointer son nez.

Quand le soleil traversa la fenêtre à travers les rideaux fins, le jeune homme retint un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas pu dormir de toute la nuit.

Il se précipita hors du lit, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard de son professeur ni même lui parler après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait peur de la réaction de l'homme et il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien pour se laisser totalement aller avec lui et il avait honte de son comportement.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il alla droit à la cabine de douche. Il enclencha l'eau chaude, qui vint le détendre. Il prit le savon de son professeur et se savonna le corps, l'odeur masculine si propre à Snape emplissant la cabine, achevant de troubler le jeune homme. Il se shampouina les cheveux, et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur lui.

Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la sensualité de la scène, de la grâce avec laquelle ses mains parcouraient son corps, la mousse qui dévalait lentement ses courbes, ses cheveux collés à sa nuque et sa peau luisante, sans compter les soupirs de contentement qui lui échappaient de temps à autres…

Snape, en revanche, en avait parfaitement conscience ; debout devant la douche, il contemplait le jeune homme avec des yeux extasiés. Il n'avait pas pu dormir après les caresses qu'ils avaient échangées la veille, et, d'après la précipitation avec laquelle Harry s'était rué sous la douche, lui non plus. Le simple fait d'y repenser, en plus de la vision céleste devant lui, acheva de le faire se durcir. Un faible gémissement lui échappa et, n'y tenant plus, il ôta son boxer, poussa doucement la porte coulissante et pénétra dans la cabine de douche.

Harry se tenait de dos, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Snape déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et plaqua contre son corps contre celui de son élève. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et tenta de se retourner, mais les bras musclés de son professeur avaient emprisonné sa taille et son visage était enfoui contre son cou.

« Tu es tellement beau…lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Inconsciemment, il mouva ses hanches contre les fesses charnues du jeune homme. Celui-ci sentit le membre dur de son enseignant contre lui et rougit violemment alors qu'un frisson de plaisir lui parcourait le dos.

- Severus…gémit Harry. S'il te plaît…Je…Ah…Arrête…

- Si tu savais comment j'ai envie de toi…

Sa bouche parcourait sa nuque, ses épaules de baisers et ses mains caressaient amoureusement le torse, le ventre et les hanches de Harry. Celui-ci gémit de plus belle, essayant sans succès de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'homme. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cela. Il en avait tellement rêvé mais en même temps, il avait peur.

Aussitôt, il se raidit entre les bras de l'homme et les détacha de lui pour lui faire face. Peine perdue car son professeur le plaqua contre le mur carrelé, et vint se frotter sensuellement contre lui, faisant à nouveau gémir le jeune étudiant qui se maudit d'être aussi faible. Il sentit son propre membre durcir sous le frottement de leurs deux corps et devint écarlate.

- Severus… S'il te plaît…

- N'ais pas peur, Harry. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Dis-moi simplement si tu en as envie.

Harry baissa les yeux, tiraillé et gêné de cette promiscuité. Severus lui releva doucement mais fermement le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il voyait la peur et l'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune homme mais aussi l'amour et le désir. C'était sa première fois, leur première fois à tout les deux et il ne voulait pas que Harry fasse quelque chose contre son gré.

- Harry ?

- … Je... Oui, j'en ai envie. Mais j'ai peur...

- J'arrêterai dès que tu le souhaiteras. Tu sais, c'est aussi la première fois pour moi. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas la gâcher.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Severus coupa l'eau et enveloppa Harry dans une épaisse serviette avant de sortir de la douche.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et le caressa lentement, l'embrassant tendrement. Il prit garde à ne pas le brusquer, faisant monter petit à petit le plaisir chez Harry qui, étranger à toutes ces nouvelles sensations que ni Cho ni Ginny n'avaient réussi à provoquer chez lui, croyait être en plein rêve. Des mains douces le touchaient là où personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et fut soudainement heureux. Heureux d'être vivant et de pouvoir connaître ces moment avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Et lorsque Severus lui demanda s'il était prêt, il répondit oui. Alors l'homme s'étendit sur lui et lui fit l'amour, tendrement et passionnément à la fois.

Dire que cela fut parfait serait mentir. Harry eut très mal lors de la pénétration malgré les précautions de Severus et ils n'eurent pas autant de plaisir qu'ils auraient dû. Cependant, ils avaient assez apprécié cet instant pour recommencer plusieurs fois, et leurs efforts furent bientôt récompensés lorsqu'ils jouirent ensemble, férocement enlacés, le cœur battant et le souffle erratique...

Ils mirent quelques instants à se remettre du bouleversement émotionnel qu'ils venaient de subir, épuisés mais épanouis.

Et Severus caressait tendrement les cheveux de Harry, endormi contre lui, passant doucement les doigts sur l'intérieur des poignets recouverts de très longues et fines cicatrices blanchâtres, souvenir de cette nuit où tout avait commencé...

* * *

Le reste de l'année se passa sans événements marquants, hormis le procès de Bellatrix et Pettigrew auquel Harry assista, accompagné par Ron et Hermione. Revoir les deux Mangemorts qu'il haïssait plus que tout et qui l'avaient privé des êtres chers à son cœur raviva sa haine et, lorsqu'il témoigna, ainsi que ses deux amis, contre eux, les preuves accablantes qu'ils fournirent suffirent aux juges pour trancher sur leur sort.

Le Premier Ministre Rufus Scrimegour avait été remplacé par Kingsley Shacklebolt, reconnu et aimé par la population sorcière. Auror célèbre, il avait lui aussi apporté les preuves nécessaires à la condamnation immédiate et irrévocable des deux Mangemort à la peine capitale.

Harry insista sur le fait que Sirius Black n'avait pas trahis ses parents mais que c'était Pettigrew le responsable, et il exigea la réhabilitation totale posthume de son parrain. Il sentait que tant que cela ne serait pas fait, il ne pourrait pas vivre en paix.

Complètement angoissé, Pettigrew finit par avouer de sa voix larmoyante qu'il avait bel et bien été le gardien du secret des Potter et qu'il les avait dénoncé à Voldemort. Cet aveu causa un vif émoi parmi le public qui ne tarda pas à manifester son dégoût et sa colère, les Potter étant considérés par les sorciers comme de valeureux héros.

Quant à Bellatrix, elle admit, sous Véritasérum, avoir torturé Frank et Alice Longbottom pendant des heures à l'aide du sortilège Doloris, ainsi qu'avoir tué Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, en plus d'autres nombreuses personnes, moldues ou sorcières. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle jeta un regard polaire à l'assemblée qui l'insultait et redressa fièrement la tête. Même dans la déchéance, elle restait fière.

Toutes les requêtes demandées par Harry lui furent accordées et il ne broncha pas lorsque les Détraqueurs infligèrent leur terrible baiser à une Bellatrix figée dans un dédain rempli de mépris et un Pettigrew qui suppliait qu'on l'épargnât.

Lorsqu'il sortit du tribunal quelques instants plus tard, il sentit son cœur être libéré d'un poids énorme.

Il sut alors qu'il pourrait aller de l'avant maintenant ; qu'il allait devoir passer par d'autres épreuves, peut-être plus dures que celle qu'il venait de vivre, mais salutaires et nécessaires pour se reconstruire. Oublier. Vivre.

Il pensa à Severus qui l'attendait.

Et lorsque Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent, il leur sourit et les enlaça.

Il se sentait enfin vivant.

**FIN.**

.

* * *

Je mets enfin le point final à cette fanfiction que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps et que j'avais un peu délaissée. C'était ma toute première sur Harry Potter et ça se sent dans l'histoire qui va trop vite à mon goût. Cependant j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous aurez passé un bon moment en la lisant. Je remercie énormément les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont encouragé à poursuivre l'écriture de cette histoire. J'attends vos avis, bons ou mauvais, avec impatience et je vous dis à bientôt pour une autre fanfiction.


End file.
